Espejo de mentiras(Fiamme Sky)
by Desaid
Summary: Una nueva neo generación es amenazada por los vestigios de la oscuridad que alguna vez enfrentaron Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus guardianes. Esta nueva generación vivirá el infierno a causa del azar del mundo de los dioses. Las mentiras son algo hermoso ¿No lo crees? [NUEVOS Capítulos del 12 al 15]
1. Lo que paso

_**Lo que paso**_

_El tercer Remake, publicarla aquí otra vez y bueno... ^u^_

_**Introducción_:** Esta historia esta situada 25 años después del fin del manga._

_Fiamme Sky_

* * *

–Preparativos–

Días festivos – Año nuevo (1)

**-Capítulo 1-**

* * *

**_Mafia, sangre, dolor y sufrimiento. Palabras simples y a la vez tan complejas._**

**_Puedes encontrarlas en un simple diccionario todas juntas con unos significados banales..._**

**_"La mafia es semejante a una balanza trucada. Nunca hay un ganador, a veces sube y otras baja..."_**

* * *

**+_-DAN-_+**

_Ya habían pasado quince años desde el incidente..._

Y Tsunayoshi Vongola no podría olvidarlo nunca. Este se encontraba en su estudio privado en la mansión. Tras hacer mucho papeleo tomo un pequeño descanso. Estaba muy estresado y necesitaba pesar en todo lo que había ocurrido y estaba por ocurrir.

Todo empezó a cobrar forma, ya era tiempo de juntar a la siguiente generación. Todo estaba marchando en orden. Vongola, Cavallone, Simon, Delacour, Tomasso, Varia...Shadow.

La nueva mafia había decidido formar a la siguiente generación. Había llegado el momento de unirlos para que enfrentaran el futuro.

Con una decisión unánime se decidió celebrar una gran fiesta de año nuevo. Esto se preparó con el objetivo de presentar a la onceava generación de una manera oficial.

Un amplio viñedo se convirtió en la sede de este evento, con extensos campos verdes, viñedos frondosos y una gran mansión digna de ser llamada "la mansión de verano Vongola"

Sawada Tsunayoshi había temido por eso desde hacía quince años... Tendría que decirle a su hijo la verdad...

La verdad sobre su linaje, y la responsabilidad que recaía en él como su único hijo. Su destino el cual le había sido impuesto desde un primer momento. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que su hijo había vivido una vida civil relativamente tranquila.

Su esposa, kyoko Sasagawa, había vivido junto a él hasta que su hijo tuvo tres años. Luego tras un ataque de una familia rebelde que quería poner caos; su esposa e hijo fueron atacados. Tras este ataque, el neo primo Vongola había tenido que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Tuvo que dejar irlos al único lugar en el que sabía que ellos estarían a salvo. Nanimori...

Reborn le había prometido que nadie los encontraría y que también nadie de la mafia se involucraría con su hijo. Aun incluso los hijos de los guardianes.

Sawada el apellido de su padre, abuelo... y Giotto. Tuvo que renunciar a él para protegerlos. Fue la aceptación definitiva del título. Renunciar a quien fue, para proteger a quienes más amaba.

Sangre, dolor y miseria, era lo que más temía tras ser nombrado Neo Primo Vongola a la edad de dieciocho años. Lamentablemente tuvo que enfrentar todo eso y más cuando cumplió veintiséis.

Muchos aliados murieron a manos del peor enemigo con el que pudieron luchar, su nombre Rael Morieti. Un asesino, un usuario de la llama de la noche, un imposible. El hombre a quien más odiaba el Neo Primo Vongola, después de todo... El mato a su...

Los dolorosos recuerdos que asechaban la mente de Tsuna fueron interrumpidos repentinamente. Su mente estaba muy agotada y todos sus guardianes podían notarlo. Su cielo estaba llegando a su límite. Y no tenía que ver solamente con el temible papeleo que estaba obligado a realizar a diario veinte horas al día. Su fuerza estaba disminuyendo muy notablemente, la presentación entre las familias le ayudaría mucho. Vería a su hijo, lo cual siempre le alegraba la vida. O al menos eso esperaban todos.

―Tsuna, ya está todo listo. ― Una voz tranquilizadora lo despertó de su trance.

―Gracias Takeshi. Reúne a todos en la sala de reuniones, yo iré en seguida. ―la cansada y desaminada voz de Tsuna congelo momentáneamente al ex-beisbolista.

Takeshi se había esmerado en ayudar a su mejor amigo pero, no había logrado nada importante.

Y aún como su amigo tenia límites para hacerlo entrar en sí. Después de todo, esa persona murió.

La sala de reuniones Vongola estaba sumida en un completo silencio. Faltaba una apersona pero, no había nada que hacer. Las reunionés con todos los guardianes habían empezado a tornarse muy tensas. Desde hacía quince años había sido así...

La batalla de los doce, Rael Morieti había sido el causante de tanto dolor y sufrimiento entre ellos.

Era un trago muy amargo el treinta de Diciembre. Era el aniversario de su prematura partida...

―Buenos días primo. ― saludaron todos al moreno que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Tsuna los miró rápidamente a todo y solo asintió con su cabeza. Tan pronto como entro se sentó en un sillón que estaba frente a todos sus guardianes.

―Me alegra saber que todos han terminado sus misiones a salvo. ―lamentablemente la expresión de Tsuna cambio en absoluto. ―Los preparativos están completos. La fiesta de año nuevo está a dos días de celebrarse. Ya saben qué hacer. ―sin alguna palabra más de por medio Tsuna salió de la habitación.

Era la víspera del treinta de Diciembre. El tiempo les había enseñado a no cuestionar a su jefe en aquella semana. La falta de comunicación, las palabras frías y sin emociones. Todo esto había ocurrido durante quince años...

* * *

-**+_-DAN-_+**-

Las expectativas estaban por los cielos. La reunión de la nueva generación estaba por ocurrir. Todas las famiglias habían preparado a sus herederos para este día. Lamentablemente la mayoría no contaba con guardianes. Por lo que algunos solo iban acompañados por guardaespaldas.

Una hora antes de realizarse la reunión las famiglias estaban en habitaciones diferentes. Se hizo de esta manera para evitar peleas o discusiones antes del evento principal. Todos estaban esperando la aparición del hijo del Neo Primo Vongola.

Había sido un secreto total la ubicación y apariencia de su hijo. Era una gran noticia que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

* * *

**+_-DAN-_+**

Varia, el grupo de asesinos independientes de Vongola. Recientemente se habían independizado de esta misma debido a los grandes cambios que ocasionó el Neo Jefe Primo.

Siendo inaceptable para Varia laborar hacia ellos bajo las nuevas políticas en las que vivían.

Sin embargo la relación entre Varia y Vongola no se había vuelto inexistente. Con una nueva generación Varia, aun había esperanza de que se volvieran a unir a Vongola.

Y esto lo podían respaldar la nueva generación de los Varia, hijos y aprendices de la actual Varia.

El líder de Varia, Xanxus, había tenido un hijo llamado _Naxs_. Un joven prometedor de cabello color vino y ojos escarlata. Naxs, diecisiete años. Llamado el torbellino negro.

_Ian superbi,_ dieciséis años. Hijo del espadachín Squalo Superbi y la maestra Marie Aluxia. De cabello plateado que le llega hasta por encima de los hombros y unos ojos olivas. Es considerado por muchos como uno de los más guapos de la mafia. Y es bien conocido como el hijo del tiburón.

_Azure_, quince años. Hija de Viper y Fran. Su cabello tenía la misma tonalidad que la de su padre y le llegaba hasta por encima de sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de un espléndido color esmeralda que era remarcada con su claro tono de piel. Una de las dos cabezas de la muerte es la más letal niebla.

_Seth,_ dieciséis años. Hijo del príncipe Belpegor y de una asesina de nombre desconocido. De cabello rubio y ojos azules, lleva una corona igual a la de su padre. Ostenta el título de príncipe de su pequeño país.

_Frany Black_, dieciocho años. Guardiana de la nube de Varia. Irlandesa que lleva un pasado teñido de sangre. Su largo cabello azul y sus ojos igualmente azules resaltaban algunos de los tatuajes que sobresalían levemente en su cuello.

_Sukarreto_, quince años. Uno de los mejores asesinos de Varia. Ostenta el título de príncipe de los golpes. Aprendiz y ahijado de Lussuria. Hijo de...

Y finalmente... El segundo niebla de varia. Una de las cabezas de la muerte y uno de los herederos de Viper y Fran. Conocido por el título de Príncipe de la niebla. Lleva a cuestas un triste pasado.

La segunda generación Varia fue la primera en llegar al evento. Naxs, su líder. Seth, Ian y Azure.

― Pero jefe... ¿Por qué debemos estar aquí? ― ronroneo Seth con molestia.

― A fin de cuentas esto en realmente inútil. ― monótonamente acoto Azure.

― No se quejen idiotas, debemos estar aquí porque "ellos" lo ordenaron. ― un poco molesto les recordó Ian.

― ¡¿Maldición por qué estamos aquí?!― espeto Seth mientras afilaba un cuchillo con otro.

― A demás ni siquiera estamos todos... Zucarreto y el novio de Azure aún no vienen. ― Ian soltó.

― ¡No es mi novio! ― le grito molesta e irritada la peliverde.

― Es verdad no es su novio "shihihihi" es su prometido a fin de cuentas. ― aburrido agrego Naxs siguiéndoles el juego.

― Esos chicos realmente nos causan problemas, mira que cambiarnos por los inútiles de los Vongola.

― No se puede hacer nada, ellos tomaron su decisión y yo también tome la mía ―suspiro Naxs con cansancio― ellos regresarán pronto y cuando lo hagan, causaremos un gran escándalo. ― se dio una sonrisa de suficiencia para sus adentros.

Todos miraron su jefe con una gran y profunda mueca de alegría. Y entre risas y comentarios se escurrió en la habitación una sombra que llego hasta Naxs.

Frany, quien ahora estaba tras Naxs le extendió unas carpetas de información. Tomando de paso un sorbo de su cigarrillo.

― Naxs tengo los documentos. Él estar muy pronto aquí.

― ¿Él? Pensé que sería una chica ― decepcionado el hijo del príncipe lanzo un cuchillo hacia el techo de la habitación.

― No digas tonterías ― Azure agrego molesta.

― Supongo que era imposible. Después de todo, Primo nunca permitiría que una mujer liderara la segunda generación. ― Naxs pensó astutamente.

― Es verdad― dijo Frany al comentario de Naxs.

― Ahora... ¿Qué haremos cuando llegue el Secondo? ― con un tono burlón y contento Seth pregunto a su líder.

― Tengo una idea ― sonrió para sí Naxs.

― ¿Lo recibiéremos al estilo Varia? ― pregunto Seth emocionado. A lo que Naxs solo le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

― Así es, tendrá una bienvenida al estilo varia que nunca olvidara. ― con una pequeña carcajada, todos colocaron en sus rostros su mejor sonrisa sádica.

* * *

**+_-DAN-_+**

Mientras que la líder de la familia Delacour consideraba varias opciones. No había pasado mucho desde la muerte de su hermano mayor a manos de un ilusionista enemigo de la familia. Como la única heredera viva su padre la nombro heredera. Aun a costa de sus deseos fue anunciado.

Con eso en mente no podría hacer nada.

Odiaba sentirse atrapada con su familia. Y por más que lo quisiera no podría renunciar ese puesto.

En la ducha de su habitación empezó a divagar entre sus pensamientos. Al cabo de una hora salió del baño con apenas unas cuantas prendas puestas. Seco su cabello y se acostó en su gran y mullida cama. Al cabo de unos segundos quedó profundamente dormida. Tanto estrés la agotaba notablemente. Esa era la vida de _Artemiss Delacour._

* * *

**+_-DAN-_+**

**_Pues finalmente la publique ¿Qué opi__nan?_**


	2. Hijos

**_Capítulo 2_**

* * *

**++_DAN_++**

Un ambiente lleno de tensión. Era la habitación que albergaba a _Ángelo Cavallone_. El primogénito del décimo líder de la familia Cavallone, estaba muy inquieto. Había sido encerrado en una habitación con la excusa de tener que esperar a que la reunión diera inicio. Pero él se negó a permanecer allí y arremetió contra la puerta de roble que lo separaba del pasadizo.

― ¡Jódance estúpidos guardias! ― grito a todo pulmón Ángelo.

Los hombres de su padre no pudieron evitar que saliera escandalosamente.

Ángelo apresuro el paso hasta perder momentáneamente a los hombres de su padre. La única forma segura de perderlos que tubo, fue entrando a alguna habitación. Pero, lo que encontró tras una de las puertas lo dejo sin palabras.

Al entrar a esta noto como alguien salía del baño y cuidadosamente se escondió tras una cortina para que nadie lo viera. Un par de segundos después una chica salió con una camiseta sobrepuesta encima de sus hombros. Dejando ver la falta de su sujetador. Ángelo quedo atónito con lo que veía, una chica muy sensual ante sus ojos... Y ella era hermosa. Sus ojos azules y ese aun húmedo cabello rubio que caía con gracia sobre su espalda y hombros.

Ángelo tardo un poco en reaccionar y asociar la identidad de la chica en base a lo que veía. Ella era sin duda por su color de cabello y ojos... La única heredera mujer con esas descripciones, tomando en cuenta que solamente la familia Vongola y el grupo Varia tenían guardianes... Delacour... _Artemis Delacour._

* * *

**++_DAN_++**

Un extraño estruendo se escuchó por toda la mansión. Buena parte de los que lo oyeron sabían de quien provenía.

Un grupo de ellos eran los hijos de la Neo primera generación.

_Kyosuke Yamamoto_, diecisiete años de edad. Italo-Nipones, hijo de Yamamoto Takeshi y Natalia Rodrigues.

_Estrella Lavina Gokuder_a, dieciséis años de edad. Italo-Japonesa, hija de Gokudera Hayato y Haru Miura.

_Nicole Bobino_, dieciséis años de edad. Italo-China, hija de Lambo Bobino e I-pin.

_Yuri Hibari_, dieciséis años de edad. Nacionalidad Japonesa, hija de Hibari kyoya y Violeta Hashin.

_Ayaka Sasagawa_, dieciocho años de edad. Nacionalidad japonesa, hija de Ryohei Sasagawa y Hana kurokawa.

* * *

**++_DAN_++**

Los hijos de la Neo primera generación estaban muy impacientes. Deseaban saber quién sería el hijo de Neo Vongola. Este sin embargo había sido escondido muy celosamente por su padre. Nadie había tenido acceso a él. Las únicas personas que sabían de él a ciencia cierta eran sus padres, abuelos y guardianes Vongola.

Una terrible batalla que libraron Vongola y toda la mafia había causado que esto ocurriera. Un terrible oponente llamado Rael Morieti causo una terrible batalla.

Mucha gente perdió la vida en aquel momento hace quince años, la edad de la mayoría a de los hijos de la Neo primera generación, había sido el tiempo que había pasado desde la batalla.

Sangre, sudor y lágrimas se habían derramado en el campo de batalla. Mafiosos y civiles habían sufrido por igual los estragos de esta guerra. Un terrible evento llamado "La batalla de los doce"

Pero, el sacrificio y perdida máxima de la sangrienta batalla aún no se rebelaría. Aun no era tiempo de que la verdad fuera rebelada.

Lamentablemente esta verdad tendría que salir a la luz tarde o temprano. Ya que después de todo ellos estaban destinados a enfrentarse otra vez.

* * *

**++_DAN_++**

Reborn apenas podía contener toda la ira y rabia que sentía, estaba en calidad de niñera de la neo primera y las onceavas generaciones. Y no le agradaba mucho teniendo tantas cosas que hacer. Ya habían pasado veinticinco años desde que la maldición de los arcobalenos había sido rota. Y a consecuencia de eso, había empezado a crecer desde ese entonces. Físicamente tenía el cuerpo de un hombre de cerca de los treinta años. Los años habían pasado muy rápido para el Hitman, quien empezaba a aburrirse con una paz de quince años.

Físicamente estaba en su mejor momento de Hitman, lamentablemente no podía disfrutarlo. Luego de aquella batalla, su trabajo se había visto notablemente disminuido. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna di Vongola; la responsabilidad completa caía en él. Había cambiado el mundo de la mafia y este nuevo mudo casi no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Pero, Vongola era su famiglia. La neo prima generación y sus hijos. Había instruido a varios de ellos con su estilo espartano, eh incluso había entrenado a algunos de otras familias como Simon, Shadow, Cavallone e incluso a una famiglia renegada. Había sido un maestro de mucho renombre en la mafia. Había sido un buen tutor para todos, eh incluso con aquellos estudiantes que perdió a través de los años. Jóvenes asesinados por aquello a quienes tenía que matar como hitman. Uno de los asesinados había sido el mayor de los hermanos Delacour. El heredero de la familia Delacour murió en manos de un usuario de la niebla. A causa de eso la menor de los hijos de Alexander Delacour fue elegida como la siguiente heredera. Artemiss Delacour, su más reciente alumna. Ella era muy fuerte aunque eso no significara que era la más sensata. Había tenido muchos problemas con ella a causa de la muerte de su hermano mayor.

La muchacha tenía talento, más del que ella podría decir que tenía. Como tutor de ambos hermanos supo que el mejor jefe para la familia Delacour sería la menor de los Delacour, _Artemiss Delacour._

Claro que no todo eran alagados, era una chiquilla caprichosa, a veces algo egoísta, mala en materias simples como economía e historia. Sin mencionar que su falta de paciencia era la cereza que coronaba su persona.

Aunque nada de eso importaba con aquel espíritu que desbordaba amable, carismática, educada, pacifista y valiente. Era perfecta para ser la jefa de su familia que poseía alrededor de dos mil miembros hoy en día. Su famiglia era prospera a comparación con la masacre que sufrieron en la batalla de los doce.

* * *

**++_DAN_++**

La seguridad era algo vital para este evento, los hijos de la mafia estaban reunidos en un solo lugar. Tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado para evitar a la interpol, la CIA, el FBI entre otras agencias gubernamentales mundiales.

La famiglia Shadow se le había encomendado la importante tarea de proteger a la mafia de aquellos que querían dañarlos. Aun cuando la mafia se estaba deslindando de los asuntos ilegales...

En quince años lograron mucho y todo fue gracias a Tsuna di Vongola. La familia Shadow había estado trabajando en las sombras pero, él los salvo. Durante el ataque los doce, murieron muchas personas. Entre ellos resaltaban casi la totalidad de los miembros de la famiglia Shadow. Aunque actualmente contaban con diez miembros. El líder de la familia, Valdert Shadow, había decidido no incrementar el número de miembros en esos diez años. Ah acepción de su hijo, _Jhon Shadow_ y su sobrina política _Henrieta Collend._

No muchos sabían que una pequeña famiglia de diez miembros era capaz de lograr tanto. Un registro tan completo y detallado de toda la historia de la mafia era algo favorable. Ellos fueron conocidos en sus inicios como Shago-dowiright pero, actualmente iban bajo el nombre de Shadow.

Aunque también debían a Tsuna di Vongola el que su familia había dejado de ser tan secreta para las otras. Era un pequeño precio que pagaron por un apoyo total de parte del resto de las famiglias.

El actual jefe tenía grandes expectativas sobre la reunión de la nueva generación de la mafia. Era consciente de la gran importancia de esta reunión, por lo que se tuvo un cuidado extremo sobre la seguridad y confidencialidad de la reunión.

Era un trabajo que nunca se hubieran imaginado realizando, sin embargo Tsuna di Vongola había logrado lo imposible. Era una figura prominente, destilaba confianza y seguridad, un líder nato. Todos lo seguirían y apoyarían sin lugar a dudas, ya que después de todo... Él los salvo a todos en aquella terrible batalla.

* * *

**++_DAN_++**

En una pequeña habitación escondida en la mansión Vongola yacían ciertos equipos de espionaje, monitores, equipos de audio y vídeo. Esta habitación había sido acondicionada como una base de control para la seguridad de la reunión. Tres personas se estaban encargando de monitorear la actividad en la reunión.

Dos de ellos eran el hijo y la sobrina del jefe de la familia Shadow. Quienes estaban analizado los últimos datos que habían recopilado. Ambos estaban calificados para ocuparse de misiones peligrosas.

Aun a sus cortos quince años eran muy capaces. Henrieta Collend era buena con las armas y con misiones cortas. Jhon Shadow por el contrario se especializaba en misiones de larga duración y era bueno con los ordenadores.

La menor había sido instruida por el hitman número uno del mundo, mientras que el otro no había pasado bajo la tutela de este, alegando que era innecesario tal acto.

Ambos sabían bien cuál era su trabajo al igual del peso que heredarían luego de que Jhon fuera anunciado como único sucesor. Eran muy fuertes ambos y como equipo eran casi imparables.

Eso era algo que sabían los diez miembros de la famiglia Shadow. Que son poseedores de la red más amplia y basta de conocimiento en todo el mundo. Su nombre solo existía para los líderes de las famiglias más fuertes e influyentes.

* * *

**++_DAN_++**

**_¿Qué tal?_**


	3. Vongola

**_Capítulo 3_**

* * *

_**++_DAN_++**_

Las mujeres de Vongola, eran las féminas más letales y peligrosas aun después de que la mafia dejara sus actividades ilegales, esto se debía al carácter, fuerza e inteligencia de estas.

Aquellas que las hicieron conocidas fueron, Hana Kurokawa, Haru Miura, Bianchi...

Ellas trabajan en el equipo de inteligencia de Vongola. Temidas por muchos, son muy hábiles. Todas ellas estaban reunidas en una gran mesa circular en el jardín trasero de la mansión Vongola.

Tomando un pequeño descanso de su sinfín de actividades, trabajos y ocupaciones. Se reunieron para platicar sobre la gran reunión de la nueva generación.

― ¿Cómo le estará yendo a mi pequeña Estrella-chan? ― La castaña Miura tomaba un té de manzanilla.

― Te entiendo Haru-Nechan, Nicole también me preocupa ― cierta china estaba sirviéndose un té de jazmín.

― Espero que haya llevado un buen abrigo y sus medicamentos ― la esposa de cierta alondra degustaba unos pequeños sándwiches.

― Yo solo espero que ese muchacho no destroce nada más... ― suspiraba con resignación la esposa del antiguo capitán del club de boxeo en Nanimori.

― Mi pequeño Kyosuke debe estar con su novia. ― reía entre dientes la esposa del ex beisbolista.

― Estoy segura que Chrome-san debe estar feliz por Mani. ― con tranquilidad la Miura tomaba un pequeño pastel entre sus manos.

― Es verdad, Mani necesitaba abrirse a nuevos horizontes y ver a futuro. Después de todo ella no quiere que su hijo termine como su padre...― la esposa de la alondra sintió un amargo sabor en su boca, el cual paso luego de un bocado de pastel.

― Es verdad... Ya son quince años desde que se fue...― nostálgica Haru dejo de comer su pastel.

El ambiente se había tensado entre ellas. Hablar sobre el guardián de la niebla siempre ponía tensos a todos. El ambiente parecía a punto de cortarse cuando algo impidió que fuera así.

El celular de la esposa de la bomba fumadora Hayato empezó a sonar. Ella al ver de quien se trataba se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era nada más y nada menos que de su mejor amiga Kyoko.

― ¡Kyoko-chan! ― grito emocionada rompiendo con esto todo rastro de tensión.

― Hola Haru-chan...

Haru puso en altavoz la llamada para dejar que todas ellas escucharan a Kyoko.

― Hola chicas, esto... Lamento llamarlas tan de improviso pero...― ¿Sucede algo Kyoko? ―"Todas preguntaron con preocupación" ― No, es solo que... Toshiro no podrá ir a Italia. ― ¿¡Qué dijiste!? ―"Todas se habían exaltado por lo que habían escuchado" ― Sí, él despertó muy enfermo esta mañana y aun no se ha repuesto. ―

Todas ellas estaban muy pensativas. Habría un gran problema e inconveniente si el invitado de honor no llegaría. Sawada Toshiro, el hijo del Neo Primo Vongola, estaba aproximadamente a diez mil kilómetros de distancia. Y debido a una infección respiratoria no asistiría a uno de los eventos más importantes de su vida.

* * *

_**++_DAN_++**_

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión estaban esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Una familia invitada no pudo asistir y los enviaron a ellos como sus representantes. Dos hombres y una chica iban a espiar la reunión. El mayor se llamaba Yoél Talcera. Luego estaba su hijo, _Kou Talcera_ y finalmente su sobrina _Daniela Talcera._

Ellos estaban estrechamente relacionados con la mafia. La sangre cubría su apellido por todo lo alto, no era un secreto para nadie la importancia y lo valioso de esta. Por sus venas corría un importante tesoro líquido.

Ellos tenían un precio por sus cabezas pero, aun así fueron a la reunión de la nueva generación con un par de objetivos. El primero, el tratar de hablar con el Neo Primo Vongola pidiendo un pare a su inhumana casería. Y lo segundo, eliminar toda la información que cierta famiglia poseía acerca de ellos.

La familia Talcera, era un título que apenas podían ostentar aun. Su existencia oficial estuvo mucho antes que la del primer líder la familia Vongola. Lamentablemente a partir de la era de este, empezaron a ser cazados. Una orgullosa descendencia de sangre noble se vio obligada a huir. Una de las famiglias más poderosos y numerosas quedo casi extinta en una primera vez cuando casi toda Italia se unió para eliminarlos argumentando que eran un peligro para el mundo entero. Pasaron por muchos altibajos a lo largo de los cientos de años hasta su actualidad.

Actualmente el mito no se había extinto, la última vez que habían tenido una era de auge se había dado en Rusia. Habían logrado reestablecerse allí. El jefe de la famiglia había reunido a más de dos mil miembros. En un ataque coordinado de una familia rival casi todos murieron. Los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron su hija, hermano y su sobrino. Por azares del destino fueron los únicos que vivieron para recordar la tragedia.

Actualmente vivían asociados a una famiglia a la que estaban representando, la famiglia "Cerafine"

El mayor del grupo estaba encargándose de los equipos que usarían para ese día.

― Kou ¿Ya te colocaste el micrófono?― pregunto a su hijo, quien estaba probando el equipo mencionado.

― Sí, ya lo hice. Dan también tiene el suyo.

― Por cierto... ¿Dónde está ella? ― pregunto un poco molesto el mayor.

―Está cambiándose en el baño... ―recordó mientras miraba la puerta del baño.

En esos momentos una persona salió del baño. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos morados. Llevaba un traje negro elegante, una camisa con un listón negro y unos zapatos de gala. Su apariencia era la de una elegante ejecutiva de diecisiete años, mas específicamente se veía igual a la heredera de la familia Cerafine.

― kou, tío ¿Cómo me veo?

― Tu disfraz es bueno. Nadie se dará cuenta ¿Llevas contigo el distorsionador de voz? ― pregunto el mayor, quien esperaba una rápida respuesta.

― Sí, lo encenderé cuando salgamos de la habitación.

―Dan, es muy peligroso, no hagas nada impulsivo. Lo último que necesitamos es que todos crean que somos policías o algo así.

El mayor entro al baño dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

― No quiero que te expongas, esto será rápido. Solo necesito ir por la información y los archivos. Luego de eso nos iremos muy lejos.

― No debes preocuparte mucho kou. Estaré bien... Después de todo, tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé. ― Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de esta persona.

Kou simplemente atino a acercarse y abrazarla. Y colocando la cabeza de Daniela sobre su pecho simplemente suspiro con resignación.

― Lo sé, es solo que aún no sé lo que podría pasar aquí. Por favor ten cuidado Daniela.

― Lo tendré Kou,... Lo tendré ― ella correspondió a su abrazo rodeando con sus brazos su espalda.

Ellos estaban tan inmersos en su mundo que apenas lograron separarse a tiempo cuando Yoél salía el cuarto de baño. Sus expresiones eran serias y decididas. Estaban por conocer o enfrentarse a toda la nueva generación de la mafia.

* * *

_**++_DAN_++**_

En una gran habitación estilo victoriano se encontraban el líder de Vongola, sus guardianes y algunos miembros de la familia. Uno de ellos era Irie Shoichi junto a Spanner.

Ellos habían preparado un equipo especial para que el Neo Primo Vongola pudiera comunicarse con los invitados.

Tsuna debía dar las primeras palabras para dar inicio a la reunión.

― Les agradezco que hayan podido asistir a esta fiesta de año nuevo. Por favor vallan hacia la sala de reuniones. La reunión está por empezar.

Todos en la habitación sentían un nudo en su garganta debido a las frías palabras de su líder. Pero tan pronto como Tsuna se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba, un martillo se estrelló en toda su cara.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir llorando a un muerto Tsunayoshi? ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás sin dejar ir la memoria de Rokudo? ― La frialdad y dureza componían estas apalabras, las cuales solo tenían un objetivo... Llegar hasta lo más profundo de Tsuna.

― Eso no te concierne Reborn, es mi decisión el no olvidarlo, ya que él después de todo...

― No te excuses con esas patéticas excusas, sabes que él odiaría saber cómo le recuerdas en esta época del año... No, todos estos años. ― Reborn denotaba en su voz una incomodidad y molestia.

― Tsuna, tu eres el líder la familia Vongola, tú fuiste el que nos salvó a todos de aquella amenaza. La muerte de Rokudo no pudo ser evitada y lo sabes. Él eligió morir por todos nosotros... ¿Acaso su sacrificio merece ser recordado de esta terrible forma cada año? ― Reborn calmo sus pensamientos que amenazaban con explotar y dispararle al moreno.

― Él se sacrificó por ti, por la familia y por los que vendrían. ¿Acaso ellos merecen sentir la frialdad que has creado por no aceptar el sacrificio de Mukuro? ― recalco el ex-Arcobaleno sabiendo que Tsuna sabría a quien se refería cuando dijo "ellos"

― Tu hijo, Manigoldo, Ayaka, Estrella, Yuri, Kyosuke, Kohei, Nicole... ― menciono todo estos nombres lenta y claramente.

―Ellos son por lo que estamos hoy aquí... Nuestro tiempo va a pasar más rápido de lo que crees. Necesitan al Tsuna que peleo con todas sus fuerzas hace dieciséis años. Todos lo necesitamos...― la voz de Reborn se desvaneció en esas ultimas apalabras...

Reborn se dirigió hacía a la puerta de la habitación y salió de allí tan pronto Tsuna empezó a levantarse. Y con una última mirada hacia el Neo Primo y hacia sus guardianes allí presentes se pronunció.

― Yo también perdí mucho Tsuna... Sin embargo, el levantarse es algo que solo los valiente pueden hacer... No vuelvas a ser Dame-Tsuna otra vez...

_**++_DAN_++**_


	4. ¿Quién es Sawada Toshiro?

_****++_DAN_++****_

_Capítulo 4_

* * *

**_¿Quién es Sawada Toshiro?_**

* * *

__****++_DAN_++****__

Caí al suelo y empecé a correr lejos de allí, era peligroso quedarme más en casa. Esperaba que mamá me perdonara algún día. Ella vivía junto a mí en Japón por ya bastante tiempo a decir verdad. Desde que papá nos había mandado allí casi ni lo habíamos visto. Trabajaba mucho y no me dijo en que. Mamá lo sabe pero, ella nunca me dice la verdad sobre papá o eso he creído todo este tiempo.

Y en mi afán de conseguir la verdad por mis propios medios me estaba trayendo muchos problemas. Me involucre con personas no muy seguras. Gente peligrosa quería cobrarme un favor. Por una computadora portátil me había puesto en peligro. '_¡Ah!'_, pero no una cualquiera, con ella podía tener acceso a datos de la mafia. Si, creía que mi padre estaba involucrado en ese tipo de cosas ilegales.

Sin embargo al negarme a pagar una cantidad exagerada de dinero, esos sujetos juraron matarme si no cumplía con el trato y bien... Digamos que no soy alguien tan de fiar...

No confiaba en nadie y tampoco esperaba que las personas lo hicieran en mí. Sabía mucho simplemente que no quería que los demás lo supieran. Tenía un cuerpo resistente y fuerte. Me había auto entrenado para así poder huir de mis perseguidores.

No tenía amigos, camaradas o aliados. Todos estaban en contra de mí. Siempre había tenido este sentimiento contradictorio en todo lo que hacía. La relación con mi madre, padre o los amigos de este.

Aparentemente tenía muchos amigos aunque a la mayoría solo los había visto una vez. Ya no recuerdo sus rostros. Había vivido en Italia hasta los cinco años. Luego acabamos en Japón- Nanimori uno de los lugares más escondidos y simples de Japón. No me desagradaba la ciudad, sin embargo me enfermaba el estar en un mismo lugar por tanto tiempo.

Amaba a mi madre y respetaba a mi padre aun a pesar de nuestra casi inexistente relación. Había oído de madre que el abuelo y mi padre habían tenido una relación peor a la nuestra. Pero ¿Había forma de tener una relación peor a la nuestra? Tal parece que así paso.

Mamá nunca se quejaba que papá no llegaba a casa o que casi nunca nos llamaba solo por unos minutos. Y nos prometía que ira casa... Siempre para decirnos luego que algo se había presentado. Y sobre todo me enojaba que el siempre dijera que su familia era lo más importante y nos pedía comprensión.

_'¡Lo odiaba!'_... O al menos siempre repitiera eso. Eso fue lo que me llevo a tener estos problemas. A las tres de la mañana salí por mi ventana dejándole una nota a mamá diciéndole que iría a pescar y que posiblemente tardaría unos días en volver. Mamá no era estúpida, sabía que me buscaría, luego llamaría a papá y suponía que le diría que solo salí a tomar aire fresco.

Eso fue lo que paso la última vez que escape de casa por dos días. Pero esta vez iba a ser diferente. Había conseguido un boleto para Tokio, me uniría un grupo de extranjeros que hablaran italiano y junto a un pasaporte falso que conseguí podría lograr salir el país... Mi meta, _Italia._

Me había involucrado con personas peligrosas en más de una manera. Algunos yakuzas... Me habían enseñado varias formas interesantes de conseguir dinero fácil, y objetos ilegales. Tal cual era mi pasaporte falso... Y una singular arma en forma de anillo.

_'Eso sí'_, había estado empeñado en aprender Italiano por los últimos diez años. Los primeros cinco por si algún día papá nos llevaba otra vez a Italia con él y los siguientes cinco años para encararle el hecho de que nunca mas fuimos a Italia como nos prometió.

Supongo que esta era la culminación de mis esfuerzos por verlo...

Estaba en la estación principal de Nanimori. Eran las 6 de la mañana, había caminado por cerca de tres horas para llegar aquí de forma segura. No quería que nadie viera a un chico de dieciséis años abordando el primer tren de la mañana solo, hacia Tokio.

Seis horas de viaje me tomaría en llegar a la capital. Luego a Akihabara y buscaría algún Otaku Italiano. Había visto por la televisión que ellos andaban casi seguido por ese lugar. Seria sencillo hacerme su amigo y convencerlo de irse lo más antes posible a Italia.

Pero primero, al llegar Tokio cambiaría mi apariencia. Siempre vestía ropa sencilla, mi cabello que desafiaba la gravedad me incomodo bastante tiempo hasta que empecé a usar gorras.

Me teñiría el cabello a un color rubio y compraría ropa elegante. Eso junto a unos lentes de contacto azules ayudarían a hacerme pasar como un extranjero. Para mi buena fortuna aunque mis padres hayan sido japoneses mis rasgos eran más extranjeros. Era extraño pero, ahora agradecía la genética por ello.

Seguí mi plan y todo fue de maravilla, la gente no me noto más cuando cambie mi cabello. Al vestirme con esas ropas juraría que las chicas no me dejaban de mirar. Y para comprobar mi nueva apariencia, la prueba de fuego, junto con una mueca de felicidad me acerque a un policía y le pregunte en italiano en donde estaba Akihabara. Él simplemente rio nerviosamente y me trato de explicar en Ingles torpemente que no entendía lo que decía. Yo solo sonríe y me aleje. '_¡Era perfecto!'_

Entre a una tienda de mangas, ganándome miradas femeninas y algunas masculinas pero, no había algún candidato para mi plan. Hice lo mismo varias veces, entrar disimuladamente a las tiendas buscando mi objetivo por aproximadamente tres horas. Ya siendo las ocho de la noche me fui a un restaurante Italiano a comer algo. Sí, eso era aun cliché innecesario pero, ¿Había probabilidad que un turista Italiano viniera a un restaurante Italiano a comer algo que puede comer en su país todo el tiempo?

No me importaba en lo absoluto, estaba cansado y hambriento. Cuando el mesero se me acerco pedí en Italiano una pasta carbonara. Afortunadamente el mesero entendió torpemente lo que dije y me lo repitió. Solo asentí con la cabeza y él me trajo mi orden en no mucho tiempo.

Comí tranquilamente por una media hora antes de retirarme. Mientras salía del restaurante una chica pelirroja de ojos rojos paso por mi lado. Ella me miro unos segundo como las demás chicas y cansado solo salude junto con mi mejor sonrisa. "Ciao" no iba ser descortés... Eso fue algo que mamá me enseño...

Esta chica me miro unos segundos y me devolvió el saludo antes de entrar al restaurante. No había conseguido nada esa noche. Aún tenía dos días si mamá se tragaba el cuento de mi nota.

Sin embargo me fui a registrar a un hotel con la mentira de que mi padre me había pedido adelantarme y regístrame en el hotel. Por supuesto que todo lo hice en italiano. No quería interrogatorios japoneses.

Las personas no sospecharon en absoluto de mí. Me había hospedado en un hotel regular. No tenía demasiado dinero extra que pudiera gastar en Japón.

A la mañana siguiente desayune en el hotel de manera placentera. Afortunadamente no había demasiada gente en el comedor. Al acabar con mi desayuno me dirigí a la torre de Tokio la "Tokiotawer"

Iría hacia el piso más alto y buscaría algún candidato. Me costó aproximadamente mil yenes ir al piso más alto. Y para mi buena suerte vi bastantes cabelleras rubias y pelirrojas. Mi sonrisa no tardó en aparecer. Tenía que cambiar de planes, un turista simple sería un poco más desconfiado y difícil que un simple otaku. Sin embargo ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Saque mi cámara fotográfica y mi celular. Acercándome un poco a ellos, lleve a cabo mi plan.

Empecé a actuar de manera infantil y emocionada, tomando muchas fotos. Fingiendo estar llamando a mi supuesto padre por celular y preguntándole cuando llegaría a Japón. Los turistas al escucharme me miraron como lo había hecho el resto de las personas. Incrédulos y embobados por un niño rubio, de ojos azules, de buen vestir y con obvios aires de ser un turista.

Aunque no esperaba que empezaran a tomarme fotos. Solo para escuchar como la mayoría eran americanos y la ora mitad escoceses. Pero ambos concordaron en que yo parecía ser un modelo o podría pertenecer a la realeza. _'Joder, ¿En serio me veía tan bien?'_

_'Si'_... eso era una exageración. Sabiendo que entre ellos no estaba a quien necesitaba, no había razón para seguir en la torre. Baje por el elevado a través de una nube de flashes. Eso fue muy molesto.

Al salir de la torre me decidí a hacer algo al respecto. No había más tiempo. Ya era casi medio día. No podía perder más tiempo. Si lo hacía... Mamá llamaría a papá y mi plan se arruinaría.

Iría al aeropuerto de Narita y me colaría con alguna persona rubia. Entregaría un documento que certificara que viajaba solo. Y con ellos iría directamente a Italia. Mi plan no iba como lo había planeado pero, aun podría salir bien... Eso esperaba.

No sospecharon de mis papeles gracias a que siempre mostré una personalidad inocente y tonta. Fue simple y aburrido. Tenía un asiento en clase ejecutiva, no era primera clase pero tampoco era clase económica. Viajaría cómodamente de Japón sin problema. Llegaría en un día. Compre mi boleto seis meses antes. Todo saldría bien. Me senté junto a una ventana. Era la primera vez que viaja en avión y ciertamente... Me inquietaba un poco no saber cómo se sentiría bolar.

Espere unos minutos antes de que la aeromoza nos informara que debíamos abrochar nuestros cinturones. Obedecí, aunque lo hubiera dicho en japonés, era claro.

Escuche como alguien corría por el pasillo. Y para mi sorpresa una cabellera pelirroja se sentó en el asiento junto al mío. Era la chica del restaurant italiano. Ella me dio un saludo en italiano. "Ciao", yo le respondí con el mismo gesto... Que curiosa coincidencia.

Era el destino muy posiblemente... Pero no importaba, mi plan aun podía llevarse a cabo. Mi padre pronto sabría de mí, más rápido de lo que se imaginaria.

__****++_DAN_++****__


	5. Sentido común-La reunión

_Actualización__ 15 de diciembre del 2016_

_**Sentido común-La reunión(1)**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

**-_+DAN+_-**

Varias horas, casi un día entero para poder arribar a Italia. Mientras duro el vuelo hable con esa chica pelirroja de ojos rojos. Su nombre era Kiran Mitsuki. Teníamos la misma edad y hablaba perfectamente el italiano, además del inglés y otros idiomas más. Me contó que ya había acabado sus estudios. Ella era muy lista, y lo admitía sin molestia. No era alguien incapaz de reconocer que hay alguien mejor que yo.

Le conté quien era en esencia, era simple...

Un chico mitad japonés que había vivido en Japón por ya bastantes años y que ahora iría a ver a su padre a Italia... Solo que debía de encontrarlo primero.

Parecía que ella estaba divagando mucho y empezó a suponer muchas cosas. Entre ellas me supongo algo parecido a mi plan.

Ella me dejo un poco consternado al escucharla suponer en voz alta lo que me había ocurrido. Como, que mi padre me había abandonado y ahora su inocente hijo iba a buscarlo. O que simplemente era alguien con negocios importantes y con cero tiempo para su familia. Dudaba mucho que sospechara que mi padre era realmente alguien involucrado con la mafia.

Nos volvimos algo cercanos... Aunque no lo suficiente para que ella se convirtiera en mi guía personal. Aunque sorpresivamente Kiran me contó el motivo de su viaje. Debía ir a una reunión a la que debía asistir su padre. Algunas empresas se reunirían y presentarían a sus hijos en una especie de fiesta y convivencia de varios días. Sin embargo, el padre de ella estaría bastante ocupado por lo que ella iría sola.

Su padre trabajaba para una de estas compañías y por eso no podría faltar. Para mi sorpresa aquello seria en Sicilia. No era la capital por la que debía comenzar... Estaba bastante lejos, como si fuera un continente aparte, no me era posible ir allí primero. Aunque me recomendó algunos hoteles baratos y seguros en los que podría quedarme.

Le agradecí, por lo menos estaría tranquilo al dormir... en medio de una de nuestras platicas algo extraño paso...

Un extraño ruido provino desde fuera del avión, algo que provocó que el avión sufriera una fuerte sacudida. Inmediatamente unas mascarillas de aire cayeron sobre nosotros. Ambos nos abrochamos el cinturón de seguridad esperando que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, no hubiera sido nada.

Las alarmas de emergencia se apagaron tras unos minutos en los que parecía que todo ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Se escuchaban algunos gritos que provenían desde la clase turista. Kiran se relajo mientras trataba de beber agua. Sin embargo cuando fue a tomar la botella.

Las armas volvieron a sonar, aun con más fuerza mientras que el avión se empezó a sacudir salvajemente.

Ambos nos aferramos a nuestros asientos esperando que no ocurriera lo peor...

Una voz se escuchó tan pronto los movimientos del avión empezaban a disminuir..

"Señores pasajeros. Todo está bien, solo fue una extraña turbulencia pero, por problemas fuera de nuestro control tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso en Sicilia."

―"¿Sicilia?", esto iba a arruinar todo. Comprar un nuevo boleto desde allí, no lo había previsto. Seria demasiado sospechoso y correría peligro.

"¡Cielos, porque nada resultaba como lo planeaba!"

Tres horas después arribamos al aeropuerto de Palermo. El día estaba nublado aunque no parecía que fuera a llover prontamente. Con pocas opciones me quede junto a Kiran, a lo mejor ella podría darme una solución a mi problema.

Pensando en una buena línea, me mostré como alguien preocupado por lo que haría. Ella lo noto al menos creo que mi preocupación. No estaba mintiendo respecto a eso... al igual que estaba aquí para buscar a mi pare.

Ella sabría si mentía... En varias preguntas que me hizo descubrió cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad.

Pero ciertamente al verla llamar por su teléfono un buen tiempo me preocupo. Su destino era Sicilia, lo más probable seria que me dejara a mi suerte... Si eso pasaba, sí que estaría en problemas.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en su boca. Yo también trate de sonreír pero ya estaba bastante nervioso con la respuesta que me daría.

―Toshiro, trate de conseguir la ayuda de algún amigos. Pero todos ellos están ahora mismo en esa reunión que te mencione. No sé de nadie que pueda ayudarte y sé que en el aeropuerto son inútiles brindando información de utilidad, ellos podrían tardar varios días en conseguir otro vuelo que te lleve a Roma. Lo más probable es que con el clima de hoy tarde bastante, sin mencionar que eres un niño como yo y eso te dificultaría mucho conseguir un boleto por ti mismo. Como te escapaste de casa es posible que para ese entonces los aeropuertos ya estén sobre aviso. En todo caso... Creo yo que podría ayudarte pero, podría tardar un poco ¿Qué dices?

― Pues, no tengo muchas opciones. Pero cualquier ayuda la recibiré. Gracias por molestarte en ayudar.

― Bueno... Puedo ayudarte, pero tardare cuatro días, esa reunión a la que debo ir durara ese tiempo o inclusive un poco más... ¿Estarías dispuesto a ir conmigo?

― ¿Q-Qué?... perdón, no te entiendo...

― Si me acompañas a la reunión ese tiempo, podría inmediatamente después conseguirte en menos de una hora otro pasaje, fácilmente incluso en primera clase. Solo serán cuatro, no, cinco días... ¿Aceptas?

― Acepto. Te agradezco que me estés ayudando. Nadie lo haría, hablo enserio Kiran.

― Lo sé, por eso es que lo hago. No puedo dejar a alguien a la deriva. Esa no soy yo.

― Por cierto no seré un estorbo... digo ¿No te causare problemas?

No me gustaba ser una molestia o carga para nadie. Por eso ahora que estaba siendo ambas para ella, no quería molestarla más de la cuenta. Pospondría mi búsqueda por cinco días... Mamá llamaría a mi padre en cualquier momento. Ya habían pasado más de tres días en Japón. Era más que seguro que lo hubiera hecho... Mi plan ya estaba en marcha. Si conseguía conexión a Internet en esos cinco días no habré perdido el tiempo.

Pero, eso sí, deberé tener cuidado de no levantar sospechar a donde quiera que Kiran me lleve. Espero que no sea tan malo... Deben ser niños ricos por lo que ella menciono. Niños ricos y mimados...

Estaré preparado para cualquier cosa...

En una hora llego un auto negro, tardamos tres horas en llegar al lugar de la reunión, para ese entonces, ya eran las diez de la mañana. Y ciertamente llegamos a un lugar digno de la reunión que ella describió. Una imponente mansión con grandes jardines. Parecía un palacio, para ese entonces ya casi no había nueves en el cielo. La propiedad era majestuosa y también fuertemente armada...

Había cientos de hombres cuidando por así decirlo cada centímetro de los alrededores. Si,... tenía la ligera sospecha que esto tenía que ver con la mafia... Tal parecía que podría encontrar aquí más de lo que imaginaba.

En esas tres horas de camino, Kiran me explico un poco acerca de la reunión. Aparte de saber que era una reunión de gente importante y sus hijos. Era básicamente una convivencia entre estos para crear alianzas y reforzar vínculos. Además del hecho que también podría haber disputas, por lo que decidimos ir con calma. Me explico que cosas debía evitar y también me aconsejo hablar con respeto y cuidado hacia todos, ya que ni ella sabía a ciencia cierta quienes eran los hijos de los jefes. Así mismo me contó que generalmente iban en grupos de siete y que por eso no podría saber quién era el jefe, eso sí, podría diferenciar a que familia pertenecían cada uno... Sí, al parecer entre los grupos eran familias. Asumía que hermanos, primos, sobrinos... nietos. Entrando en detalles me explico que debía presentarme con una identidad falsa y así evitar problemas...

Mi nombre seria Stioroh Mitsuki, un primo lejano de Kiran que esta allí para cuidarla. Más que todo como chaperón... Era estúpido pero, por lo menos si pasaba desapercibido lo consideraría un éxito.

Al llegar, ella le entrego un par de identificaciones al guardia y dejo pasar el automóvil hasta la puerta de entrada.

Baje primero para abrirle la puerta a Kiran. Iba a ser muy grosero no hacerlo tomando en cuenta que era... ¿Su cuidador?

Ella entro primero a la mansión, yo permanecí siempre detrás de ella. Ambos llegamos a una pequeña sala de invitados. Ella me repitió que tuviera cuidado y que no causar problemas. En pocos minutos llego una sirvienta que nos llevó a una habitación. En el camino escuchamos algunos gritos y hasta juraría que explosiones provenientes de los cuartos. Kiran no dijo nada por lo que no lo hice tampoco.

Al llegar a nuestro cuarto caí rendido al piso... Era demasiado mantener un aire misterioso... No debía verme ni más fuerte ni débil que los que veía. Mientras me atormentaba Kiran empezó a reír.

― Debiste verte, estabas muy nervioso. Parecías un asesino con esa cara que ponías... Solo relájate y todo irá bien.

No fueron ciertamente las palabras tranquilizadoras que necesitaba. Pero algo es algo...

* * *

**-_+DAN+_-**

Kiran estaba muy feliz de haber podido llegar antes a Sicilia, entonces no se perdería de casi nada... Ella había conocido a un chico en Japón que era mitad japonés. Él se había escapado de casa y estaba buscando a su padre. Era algo emocionante a decir verdad, el poder haber oído su historia. Él no mentía y cuando lo hacía luego le decía a la verdad. Italia era muy grande para buscar a un solo hombre, sin embargo con un nombre seguramente que lo hallaría. Pero luego, en medio del viaje sufrieron un contratiempo que los obligo a ir directamente a Sicilia. Lo que ocurrió aún es desconocido pero, eso obligó a Sawada Toshiro a acompañarla.

Ella había llamado a su viejo amigo y jefe Angelo Cavallone. Él había facilitado a Kiran una identificación falsa a Stioroh Mitsuki, un primo lejano de Kiran.

Mientras que Kiran estaba alegre de no haber terminado sola en la reunión. Su padre no había ido, por lo que hubiera estado obligada a permanecer a lado de Angelo en todo momento.

Pero ahora gracias a la presencia de Toshiro no tendría que hacerlo. Podría ir libremente por el lugar.

Sin embargo, ahora que había comenzado la reunión no podría hacerlo. Una de las mucamas le dio un cronograma. En el cual la primera actividad sería una carrera de caballos. Habría tres partes...

En la primera, competirían los hijos de los jefes. En la segunda, competirían las mujeres y finalmente los hombres...

Pero Kiran sabía que era muy probable que lo volvieran algo personal y terminaran por competir entre llamas. Ella estaba emocionada ya que podría competir con las nieblas o las tormentas. Estaba satisfecha por poder utilizar dos tipos de llama.

Mientras ella se perdida en su mente, Toshiro miraba a través de la ventana como algunas personas preparaban algunas cosas en el jardín. Estaba algo impaciente por ver más de cerca a los adultos... Quizás su padre podría estar entre ellos. No tenía planeado presentarse inmediatamente si esa era el caso. Solo quería ver lo que haría, ahora que sabía que había escapado de casa.

**-_+DAN+_-**


	6. En el blanco de escape

_Actualización__ 15 de diciembre del 2016_

**_Capítulo 6 _**

_**En el blanco de escape**_

* * *

**-_+DAN+_-**

Mientras Sawada Toshiro y Kiran Mitsuki estaban descansando en su habitación, en la habitación contigua cierto rubio estaba por morir a manos de otra rubia. Para ser más exactos Artemiss Delacour.

Un plan de escape estaba por convertirse en su funeral. Ángelo Cavallone empezaba a despedirse de este mundo para ir al siguiente, a lo mejor según él reencarnar en alguien mucho más cool.

― Hermano... quiero irme a casa que estrategia debería usar. Podría fingir que el idiota de Ángelo me rompa algo... un brazo sería más que suficiente. O quizás podría avergonzarlo y hacerlo estallar de rabia para luego tratar de intervenir, conociéndolo me insultara... y poder irme sin problema. ¡Si!

Artemiss aun con solo un camisón puesto empezó a buscar que ponerse de su armario. Mientras que cierto rubio apenas si podía contenerse ante tal plan que había sido creado en su contra.

Poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad se quedó escondido, para así no ser descubierto. Más que miedo ahora sentía ira y rencor. Pensando en un mejor plan que el de Artemiss, Ángelo encontró la solución ante el venidero problema. Estaba por realizar su más grande contraataque contra la rubia Delacour.

Cada uno estaba planeando contra él otro sin embargo, Angeló ya se había olvidado de cierta identificación falsa que había facilitado a Kiran horas antes.

* * *

**-_+DAN+_-**

Una figura de metro setenta caminaba en los pasillos silbando despreocupadamente una canción para niños. Iba a divertirse con alguien. Pero debía encontrar a alguien interesante al cual seguir por las próximas tres horas. Su mejor amigo, Manigoldo, estaba ocupado con cierta Hibari como para satisfacer su deseo de ser entretenido. La mayoría estaba en sus habitaciones a excepción de Ángelo Cavallone, Kyosuke, Yuri, Manigoldo y Nicole. Ayaka, su hermana, estaba junto a sus padres organizando la primera actividad... No tendría que preocuparse porque ella le llamara la atención por merodear sin permiso. Sin embargo en medio de su búsqueda un par de personas llamaron su atención. La primera fue una cabellera roja que le recordó inmediatamente al hijo de Xanxus, Naxs. Y la segunda fue una cabellera rubia, le recordó a Ángelo, Artemiss y Seth. La pelirroja era Kiran Mitsuki, miembro de la familia Cavallone y una de las pocas amigas de Ángelo. Pero ese chico rubio no le era familiar... Y aunque tenía cierto aire familiar no logro recordar cual era.

Pero rápidamente lo descarto como algo sin importancia e irrelevante para él. No obstante la expresión que mostraba ese chico llamo la atención de Kohei, había encontrado a su próximo interés.

Los siguió hasta su habitación, al retirarse la mucama rápidamente se pegó a la puerta y empezó a escuchar lo que decían. Logro escuchar algo acerca de que era un asesino y un chaperón de Kiran... Simplemente aquello encendió en Kohei una aura ¡Extrema! que necesitaba ser saciada con una batalla. Kohei había peleado con casi todos los oponentes que habían despertado esa aura en él. No obstante aún era pronto para retarlo sin razón aparente. Kohei decidió esperar un poco más para pelear.

* * *

**-_+DAN+_-**

Mientras que en un túnel de ventilación una peli plateada de nombre Estrella Gokudera estaba justo delante de Koysuke Yamamoto. Se deslizaban en medio de los conductos de ventilación, que empezaban a hacerse estrechos cada vez más hasta que simplemente empezaron a sentirse ligeramente más resbaladizos...

La razón de que estuvieran en los conductos de ventilación se debía a que la puerta de su habitación había sido sellada con llamas y ambos querían salir de allí.

― Kyo-Kyosuke... creo que deberíamos regresar... el espacio se está reduciendo y el aire empieza a calentarse... podríamos morir asfixiados...―la cabeza de Estrella empezaba a palpitar cada vez más y más.

― Okey, entonces, empezare a retroceder...―respondió inmediatamente mientras paraba de avanzar y empezaba a retroceder.

―Si...―como si hubiera terminado un día de entrenamiento de Reborn, su vista empezó a ponerse borrosa.

― Estrella... creo que debemos estar sobre la piscina en este momento...― desconociendo la expresión en el rostro de Estrella en ese momento, empezó a calcular el lugar donde se encontraban.

― ¿E-Eso crees...Kyo? ― Finalmente todo empezó a dar vueltas para Estrella.

― Sí, tomara unos quince minutos regresar...― Mirando su muñeca diviso su reloj fosforescente y junto a él una pequeña pulsera negra de metal.

Eran eslabones pequeños, estaba perfectamente pulida. No era una pulsera normal, Spanner e Irie la habían hecho especialmente para él. Kyosuke no podía soportar estar en espacios angostos, él era lo que llamarías una persona claustrofóbica. La pulsera mandaba ondas e impulsos a su cerebro que evitaban que sufriera un colapso. Había recibido ese regalo justamente unas horas antes y para probar su efectividad estaba acompañando a Estrella en su plan de escape.

― Kyo... t-tengo sueño...― finalmente la ruleta en la cabeza de Estrella había cesado, no obstante había provocado en ella un cansancio terrible.

― Estrella... no es momento de bromas. ― Finalmente él noto que algo andaba mal en su amiga.

― Lo siento... Es enserio...― tras estas dos últimas palabras Estrella entro en la inconsciencia.

Estrella Lavinia se quedó inmóvil, Kyosuke, quien estaba detrás de ella sabía lo que había pasado... ella había colapsado. Y con mucho cuidado uso sus llamas para poder romper el estrecho espacio por el cual se estaban deslizando. Limpiamente sintieron como empezaron a caer varios metros, hasta sentir un splash en el agua. Inmediatamente Kyosuke reacciono, tomo a Estrella entre sus brazos y broto a la superficie...

Al salir noto como varios escombros habían caído del techo por usar sus llamas. Afortunadamente Estrella parecía encontrarse bien ante sus ojos. La peli plata yacía ahora dormida en el pecho de Kysosuke. Mientras él simplemente recuperaba el aliento ante lo sucedido.

―Eres propensa ponerte en peligro ¿Lo sabes Estrella? ― Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Kyosuke salió de la piscina y coloco a Estrella en un sillón, comprobando sus signos vitales y revisando si había alguna herida, finalmente se sentó a su lado. Algo cansado también se durmió...

**-_+DAN+_-**


	7. Varia, puesta en escena

_Actualización__ 15 de diciembre del 2016_

**_Capítulo 7_**

_**Varia, puesta en escena..**_.

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

Los hijos de Varia finamente tenían sus uniformes listos, sin embargo aún nadie los llevaba, lo harían en la ceremonia final...

Por cortesía de Lussuria, ahora ellos tendrían nuevos uniformes.

Mientras que todos los miembros estaban caminando por los pasillos, ellos habían roto el sello de su puerta rápidamente y sin ruido alguno. Naxs quien iba al centro, quería arreglar algunos cabos sueltos con una conocida. En una misión pasada, el pelirrojo apenas si había sobrevivido a un brutal ataque en Francia. Una emboscada perfecta por poco y mata al hijo de Xanxus. No obstante no ajeno a ser ayudado, por la única persona que vio su pelea... Artemiss Delacour. Según Naxs el haber sido ayudado por esa rubia era un gran golpe a su orgullo... Claro que para él su orgullo no le permitía estar tranquilo sino devolvía antes el favor.

Pero lo primero que Naxs haría sería devolverle su bufanda azul a esa niña.

Mientras que Frani, una chica de cabellera azul y ojos de igual color notaba en su jefe algo diferente... Una ligera chispa de interés por alguien que no era Varia. Ella estaba consciente que hacía tres meses el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de morir por una orden que él mismo dio... Nadie debía ayudarlo. Eso causo que conocieran a la familgia Delacour y para el pesar de ella también conocieron a Atemiss Delacour. Un árbol más en su camino a "casa".

Ajenos a lo que pasaba con Frani y Naxs. Azure y Seth entablaban lo que podría llamarse una charla unidireccional. Mientras cierto hijo del príncipe, Bel, empezaba a hostigar a cierta peliverde hija de Viper.

―Azure, esto sería más divertido si Goldy-kun estuviera aquí... ¿No lo crees? ―una sonrisa socarrona aprecio en su rostro.

― No me interesa lo que pueda pasar con él o lo que haga, me tiene sin cuidado...―sin apartar la vista del pasillo respondió sin dudar.

― Oye, no seas tan fría son tu futuro medio demonio. ― hizo una mueca exagerada mientras tomaba la mano de Azure y miraba fascinado el brillante anillo hecho de un diamante rojo. Era un aro hecho para ser admirado por todos.

― Yo diría futuro medio muerto... ese idiota debe estar jugando por allí con alguna chica. ― con un cierto y desconocido sabor en su boca empujo al hijo del ahora ex rey Belpegor.

― Goldy-kun es muy ameno hablando con las chicas... es el príncipe azul de todas. ―eso último lo dijo con sorna y lujuria al oído de la peliverde.

― ¡No jodas Seth! , no quiero tener que usar mis ilusiones en ti... un idiota. ― agrego eso ultimo con una muy notable sinceridad.

― Eso me ha dolido... linda Azure eso fue cruel... casi me lastimaste... casi. ― con una última carcajada burlona saco sus cuchillos encendidos con llamas rojas.

― Jefe... ¿Puedo despellejar a Seth de manera cruel y violenta? ―materializo una guadaña plateada y la empuño frente al mencionado, envuelta con llamas de la niebla.

Naxs miro como ella ya había materializado su guadaña y estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir sus amenazas. Con un aire de molestia se acercó lentamente a ambos. Y en una décima de segundo les asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolos inconscientes al instante.

― ¡Squalo!, llévalos lejos de mi vista... de preferencia un lugar donde no llegue la luz del día...

― Si, Jefe. ― respondió cierto peliblanco hijo del tiburón Varia.

Ian Superbi, diecisiete años, de cabellera blanca y ojos oliva estaba ciertamente somnoliento. Con unas grandes ojeras en su rostro nadie podría tomarle enserio, por lo que ahora además de un gorro negro llevaba unos lentes de sol.

Un con su cansancio rápidamente tomo los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros y desapareció en un rápido paso flash. Quedaron solo Frani Y Naxs en el pasillo. El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a una puerta, en ella había una placa con un nombre... Cavallone Kiran.

― Frani, ve a buscar ese par de idiotas faltantes voy a atender unos asuntos...

―No hay problema.

Frani se fue por el pasillo, mientras Naxs espero hasta que ella despareció de su vista antes de tocar la puerta. Naxs sabía que de esa habitación podrían salir dos personas... Angelo o Kiran. Pero para su sorpresa al llamar a la puerta una tercera persona apareció. Rubio con ojos verduscos... Una sensación de ya haberlo visto antes le llamo notablemente la atención. Naxs observo como la persona que tenía frente a él estaba nerviosa, desconocía al individuo, nunca lo había visto entre los miembros más jóvenes de los Cavallone ¿Sería alguien nuevo?

― Esto... ¿Quién es usted? ― no obstante la duda en sus ojos se esfumo en un instante.

― Debería hacerte una pregunta similar ¿Dónde está Kiran? ― inmediatamente hizo saber a quién buscaba.

― Ella está tomando un baño...― no aparto la mirada, eso hizo saber a Naxs que decía la verdad.

― Entonces la esperare... ― Naxs ingreso a la habitación empujando a Toshiro.

Toshiro simplemente pudo mirar como él se sentaba en el sofá, tomaba un libro de su bolsillo y se ponía unos lentes de montura negra...

Toshiro cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la puerta del baño. Pasaron quince minutos antes de que Kiran terminara su ducha. Pero lo que encontró a su salida fue... Un ambiente tenso gracias a Toshiro quien no dejaba de mirar a Naxs quien le era indiferente a su vez...

―E-Esto... Hola Naxs...― apenas expreso la pelirroja ante la llegada el hijo de Xanxus.

― Si hubiera querido matarte hubiera sido muy sencillo... ― pasaba tranquilamente las hojas de su libro.

― V-Venga... ¿Enserio matarías a esta linda pelirroja de ojos rojos?

―Podría hacerlo... no me alientes. ― Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Kiran tomo un vestido de su maleta y se lo coloco rápidamente tras una pantalla de madera. Inmediatamente después también se colocó sus lentes. Y se fue a sentar junto a él en el sofá para dos.

Toshiro los miro fijamente a ambos, ellos tenían el cabello rojo... ambos tenían ojos rojos... no será... No será que ellos... eran... ¿Hermanos?

Ninguno de ellos dijo alguna palabra más... sin embargo Toshiro percibió que estaba de más en la habitación. Y aunque parte de él le rogaba que no abandonara la habitación, su cabeza le mando a retirarse.

Kiran solo lo siguió con la mirada y no dijo más... cuando Toshiro salió soltó una ligera carcajada. Naxs solo la observo unos segundos y después devolvió la vista a su libro.

― ¿Qué te parece? ― como una niña que tenía un juguete nuevo esperaba que Naxs opinara de su nuevo acompañante.

―Es débil, y aparentemente no tan estúpido. ― hizo referencia a que sabía de la mafia.

― No seas malo Naxs. Además es un guardaespaldas que mi padre contrato. ―mintió sonriente.

―Podría aplastarlo como a una simple mosca si quisiera. ― sin necesidad de verla Naxs supo que estaba mintiendo.

― Okey, okey, tu ganas... él es mi chaperón oficial. ― ya consciente de que su mentira no estaba funcionando opto por dar una respuesta ridícula para así apagar la curiosidad del pelirrojo.

―¿Enserió Kiran? ― Kiran había logrado una mueca de incredulidad en Naxs.

―Papá no se fiaba de que viniera sola...―haciendo un pequeño berrinche se hizo un bollito.

―En mi opinión es algo inútil, después de todo es muy probable que creyera que éramos hermanos. Y mira que podría ser un asesino que vino a matarte. ― ironizo aquellas palabras.

―¿Y no lo eres? ― recalco lo obvio mientras tomaba el libro que había estado leyendo Naxs.

―No, hoy no eres mi objetivo...― se levantó del sillón para recuperar el libro.

― No sé si sentirme alagada o molesta. ― ella se alejó de Naxs mientras ojeaba el libro.

― Prueba con la indiferencia. Con Varia me ha servido mucho...― rápidamente la acorralo a un extremo de la habitación.

― ¿Debes estar divirtiéndote con ellos o no? ―escondió el libro tras de ella.

―Creo que mate a dos de ellos antes de venir...― con una mueca de alegría tomo el libro de las manos de Kiran.

― ¿Entonces crees que haya cupo para mí? ― aún se negaba a soltar el pequeño libro.

― Lo dudo pelirroja. ― de un ligero tirón se lo quito de las manos.

― ¿Viniste por tu encargo cierto? ―Naxs se apartó de ella mientras guardaba el pequeño libro en su largo abrigo.

― Veo que me conoces bien...―

― Supongo que así es...― tomo de su maleta una caja mediana, la metió en una bolsa de papel y se la tendió a Naxs , quien la tomo unos segundos después... durante ese tiempo miro de pies a cabeza a Kiran quien solo esbozo una corta sonrisa.

―Es el vestido que me mandaste de Francia. ― tomo con sus dedos el extremo del vestido.

― La vendedora tuvo suerte de que no la matara...― Naxs abrió ligeramente la caja para comprobar su contenido.

― Oh, que dulce eras en ese entones Naxs-kun, eras todo un caballerito...― trato de colgarse de Naxs quien la empujó.

― Supongo que fue porque en ese entonces creía que tú y yo estábamos relacionados de alguna manera.― se voltio ligeramente para evitar mirar a Kiran a la cara.

― Me alagan esas palabras Sang- kun, ese nombre me gusta más que Naxs...― molesta por el empujón del pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y lo miro molesta.

― No opino lo mismo Kiran Mitsuki, ese nombre solo llama a la debilidad. ― recupero la compostura.

―Jo, de nuevo esa faceta mala tuya Naxs, es por eso que apenas si pueden bromear los tuyos contigo. Varia debe ser difícil si no te dejas llevar, digo si tu nombre es un tabú entre ellos. ― rio entre dientes ya que pocos sabían el verdadero nombre del pelirrojo, entre ellos Varia.

― Sin embargo me bautizaron como Naxs... ciertamente que cada letra de ese nombre significa algo es realmente jodido― se apoyó en el sofá mientras una expresión claramente de estrés empezó a dibujarse en su rostro.

― Y eso es algo bueno, por eso eres su cielo, tú tienes ese algo que nadie además de ellos y yo podemos ver...―Kiran tomo las manos de Naxs entre las suyas para empezar a zarandear sus brazos.

― ¿Y eso sería? ―inmediatamente este se libró de su agarre para cruzare de brazos.

― Yo diría que pronto lo sabrás por ti mismo...― sin importarle el gesto de Naxs, ella poso sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo.

―Entonces despídete de los favores que te debo. ―esta vez no se movió ya que ella lo hizo por si misma.

― ¡No!, todo menos eso... no podría vivir si tus favores...―sinceramente se rindió.

― Entonces habla. ― Naxs seguía quieto esperando por una respuesta.

―Bien, que mal genio para empezar... eso no está en ese algo especial que tienes. Tienes pinta de ser duro y cruel sin embargo, puedo ver que en lo más profundo de ti un deseo de poder estar en tranquilidad. Naxs... ¿No te gusta matar, verdad? ―ella lo atrapo con la guardia baja.

― No estoy de humor para tus charlas si sentido Kiran, si vas a decirme lo mismo que el décimo...―tratando de ocultar su incomodidad mostró un rostro amargado.

Kiran abrazo a un Naxs muy desprevenido, este sin embargo trato de aportarse de ella quien no se movía ni un centímetro. Ella lo termino empujando a su cama mientras seguía abrazándolo. Naxs seguía tratado de zafarse de ella sin lastimarla, no obstante ella solo se enroscaba más a él.

― Kiran, no estoy de humor. ― Naxs empezó a considerar usar su fuerza real.

― Nunca lo estas, ese es el problema... Naxs, si no quieres hacerlo solo díselo y él lo entenderá...―las palabras brotaron casi solas de la pelirroja.

―No te equivoques... él es alguien que no aceptaría esa respuesta... ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la cicatriz de mi rostro? ― con un sabor amargo en su garganta su expresión empezó a disiparse.

―No... ― un triste recuerdo llego a Kiran ante la mención de la marca que atravesaba el rostro del pelirrojo.

― Por mi culpa todos ellos fueron marcados... ― Naxs dejo de luchar y se quedó quieto.

_**-_+DAN+_-**_


	8. Culpa y objetivo

_Actualización__ 15 de diciembre del 2016_

**_Capítulo 8_**

_**Culpa y objetivo**_

* * *

**__-+DAN+-__**

Corrió fuera de la habitación con la esperanza de no ser un inconveniente entre ellos. Pero entro en cuenta de algo... él aun no había conseguido lo que buscaba. Sabía que había encontrado un momento perfecto para investigar por su cuenta... no habría otra oportunidad así.

Poniéndose encima una expresión neutra empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Debía por lo menos intentar buscarlo... era riesgoso y Toshiro lo sabía perfectamente. Ya que, después de todo... había entrado a la boca de la gran bestia de mafia sin saberlo.

Todo empezaba a cuadrar en la mente de Sawada Toshiro. El destino lo había llevado allí y posiblemente no lo dejaría marchar... el ahora Storioh sabía que si sus deducciones eran erróneas acabaría muerto. Por lo que ahora llevaba el pensamiento de la muerte sobre él.

Caminaba inmerso en sus pensamientos sin notar como alguien lo seguía desde las sombras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

―Stioroh Mitsuki... Famillia Cavallone.

Por la siguiente hora Toshiro seria seguido por cierto peliblanco. Kohei estaba interesado en el nuevo individuo...

* * *

**__-+DAN+-__**

Yuri Hibari se encontraba actualmente en la enfermería. Horas antes había despertado con un fuerte mareo que la llevo a la enfermería. Casi todas las mañanas había despertado de esa manera. Actualmente estaba medicada por un problema respiratorio, este sin embargo se estaba curando por completo. No obstante ahora parecía tener un agudo dolor en su cabeza.

Manigoldo se encontraba junto a ella en silencio. Mani no podría ser sarcástico en un momento como este, lo que lo obligo a callar por respeto a la pelinegra.

Se sentía mal por la pelinegra... en parte su estancia en la enfermería se debía a él. Ciertamente sus bromas y hostigamientos a la Hibari pudieron haberle causado esa recaída.

Se sentía en lo más profundo de su ser... ligeramente... quizás solo un poco culpable. ¿El gran Manigoldo Dokuro se sentía culpable?

Pues ciertamente no podría negarlo más...

Por primera vez en diecisiete años, Manigoldo Dokuro había admitido que quizá fue demasiado lejos con una broma...

**__-+DAN+-__**


	9. Registro 03 La batalla de los

_Actualización__ 15 de diciembre del 2016_

**_Capítulo 9_**

_**Registro 03 "La batalla de los doce"**_

* * *

**_-_+DAN+_-_**

_Henrieta Collend _

* * *

**_-_+DAN+_-_**

Registro 03 del evento conocido como **"La batalla de los doce"**

Luego de que el poder del triniset fuera aparentemente contenido sin la necesidad de arcobalenos, Tsunayoshi junto a Vongola empezaron un cambio en el mundo de la mafia.

Tsuna acepto su título como Neo Vongola Primo... Pero no tan fácilmente, ya que hizo un contrato con la ayuda de Hibari Kyoya, en el cual pedía algunas cosas para ser el nuevo jefe. El noveno Vongola, Reborn y Xanxus lo firmaron.

Nana e Ieimitsu Sawada emprendieron un viaje por el mundo cuando Tsunayoshi cumplió dieciocho años.

No hay registros de los siguientes tres años restantes. El noveno lo inscribió en una universidad Italiana por tres años en los cuales Tsunayoshi se preparó para su labor de jefe. Por supuesto que el Neo Primo había sido nombrado decimo a los quince pero, Nono se encargó de la mayoría de los asuntos de Vongola hasta el cumpleaños veintiuno de Tsunayoshi.

Aunque en ese entonces mi padre había cumplido treinta y dos años. Yo aún no había nacido. Los archivos de la Familia continúan cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi cumple veintiún años.

La octava y el noveno de habían casado a esa edad. Y se esperaba lo mismo de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Quien tenía dos pretendientes: Haru Miura y Kyoko Sasagawa.

Tres años después, cuando el neo primo tenía veinticuatro se casó con kyoko Sasagawa. Mientras que la otra mujer se casó con la mano derecha del Neo Primo.

Seguidamente la Neo Prima generación en el transcurso de los siguientes tres años se casó de igual manera.

Todo fue una grata alegría, sin embargo cuando el Neo Primo cumplo veintiocho un enemigo, el más terrible registrado en la historia de la mafia apareció. Rael Morieti, un hombre despreciable del que se presumía tenía lazos con los demonios.

Los Shadow llamamos a esta parte de la historia como la batalla de los doce, ya que sobresalieron doce individuos en ese confrontamiento que duro dos años.

Hubo bastantes bajas, pequeñas famiglia extintas, cientos de niños asesinados bajo extrañas circunstancias y sobre todo, la muerte de un miembro importante de Vongola.

"El guardián de la niebla, Mukuro Rokudo"

Hubo una muerte también muy allegada a la familia, un infante que falleció sin embargó, no hubo forma de asociar este hecho a Rael Morieti.

La pequeña se llamaba** Teruh**, no obtuvimos más información debido a que fue un asunto casi completamente hermético que no salió de la familia.

Cuando el Neo Primo cumplió treinta años, nació su primogénito Toshiro Sawada.

No obstantes unos años antes nacieron bastantes niños en Varia...

Todos ellos serían preparados los años siguientes para ser la siguiente generación de Varia...

Y junto al hijo del décimo nació la nueva generación. Hijos de la familia Vongola, todos ellos.

Se tiene registro que la primera en Nacer en Vongola fue Ayaka Sasagawa y la última fue Nicole Bobino.

El nacimiento de esta última se tiene en consideración sin importar que sus padres vinieran de diez años en el futuro.

Se tiene registro que al final de la lucha de Rael Moriti falta un dato importante. No hay información exacta de lo que paso con el individuo de nombre Rael Morieti,

La única persona que lo sabe y podría dar esa información es el mismo Neo Primo, quien ha guardado silencio de ese evento por ya quince años.

No sabemos lo que paso y nosotros somos lo que saben todo, es el único hueco que hay en la completa historia de la mafia que hizo nuestra familia.

La muerte de un miembro de nuestra familia no es registrada. Sin embargo, se hizo una excepción por la muerte de más de trecientos de nosotros.

Este es mi primer registro de hechos, se hacen tres diferentes por eventos importantes. Le agradezco a mi tío por adoptarme tras la muerte de mis padres en el evento de _**"los doce".**_

Y aunque no puedan haber nombres de nosotros en ningún papel o dedicatoria de parte del redactante...

Una familia con el único propósito de conseguir y preservar información a como dé lugar... Llega a perder su sentido de ser.

Y como una de los tres restantes espero que el próximo en leer este registro sea alguien... del futuro que perdimos.

Henrieta Collend, dieciséis años, familia **_Shadow._**

_**_-_+DAN+_-_**_


	10. REBORN

_Actualización__ 15 de diciembre del 2016_

**_Capítulo 10_**

_**REBORN**_

* * *

**_-_+DAN+_-_**

**~Reborn~**

Stioroh Mitsuki, no... Sawada Toshiro.

El muchacho había logrado llegar de alguna manera a Italia y lo más sorprendente era que había logrado encontrar la mansión Vongola. Quizás ese chico era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. Lo cual automáticamente lo volvía alguien de cuidado.

Tsuna jamás habría pensado algo así de su hijo, incluso también creí que su hijo seria alguien igual de lamentable como lo fue Tsunayoshi en su juventud.

Pero iba a ver como terminaban las cosas. Fingiría no saber nada por al menos un tiempo más. Después de todo...

Nadie engañaba al hitman número uno del mundo.

* * *

**_-_+DAN+_-_**

La reunión de hoy sería importante. Una de esas razones eran dos chicos de Vongola. Kohei y Manigoldo, ambos se estaban metiendo en demasiados problemas, uno de ellos era la relación que guardaban ese par de idiotas con Varia.

Y este ciertamente había echo de oídos sordos. Por siete años de alguna manera en la mansión Vongola habían vivido ilusiones de esos dos, los cuales aparentemente vivieron junto a Varia todo ese tiempo. Viper y Fran me las pagaran, si Mukuro estuviera aquí no habría tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de lo sucedido.

Esa chica de nombre Kiran Mitsuki, había sido de gran ayuda. Ella había notado las llamas de la niebla que emanaban de esos dos. Ya había pasado casi un año desde que comprobó que en realidad eran únicamente ilusiones de hielo perfectas.

* * *

**_-_+DAN+_-_**

**~ Narrador~**

El ex grupo de asesinos independientes de Vongola se habían separado de la almeja desde hacía ya casi 15 años. Xanxus estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo luego de que Rael Morieti fuera derrotado.

No rendían cuentas a nadie desde hacía mucho, sus actividades eran ciertamente desconocidas para todos. Viper y Fran estaban haciendo un gran trabajo, según Reborn.

Estando más que decidido a descubrir lo que se traían entre manos esos chicos el hitman estaba más que dispuesto a jugar los juegos que quisieran...

Después de todo, el ex arcobaleno estaba más que aburrido en esos tiempos de paz.

* * *

**_-_+DAN+_-_**

**~Reborn~**

La batalla de los doce, murieron muchos en esos años. Una parte por mí mano y el resto por la Neo Primera Generación.

Como miembro de la familia Vongola nunca contare lo que paso en la batalla final. Pero aun así...

Ese idiota de Tsunayohsi, sabe bien que odio recordar esas fechas. Ya que... Fue entonces que ella murió. La única muerte que lamentare el resto de mi vida...

Tuve que matarla... No tenía más de otra. Perdóname... querida **_Teruh._**

**_-_+DAN+_-_**


	11. Explorando en terreno minado

_Actualización__ 15 de diciembre del 2016_

**_Capítulo 11_**

**_Explorando en terreno minado_**

* * *

_**_-_+DAN+_-_**_

En la enfermería se encontraban Nicole, Ayaka, Estrella, Ian, Kyosuke, Azure, Seth, Yuri y Manigoldo. Esta se dividía en un área para los chicos, otra para las chicas y finalmente los cuartos privados.

De los que se hallaban en la enfermería solo dos de ellos se encontraban conscientes. Manigoldo, quien vigilaba a Yuri y Ayaka, quien cuidaba de Estrella, Nicole y Kyosuke. Por otra parte Azure y Seth, estaban cada uno en un cuarto privado, Ian, el hijo del tiburón vigilaba ambas habitaciones sentado en el pasadizo que conectaba los cuartos privados.

Ayaka, por orden de Reborn estaba cuidando a esto tres chicos, no era necesaria su presencia en el ala médica de la mansión. Sin embargo, siempre debía haber alguien cuidando a los heridos por precaución.

La peli rosada para matar el tiempo empezó a maquillar a las dos inconscientes muchachas. Quienes no sabrían lo que había pasado. Ayaka ya tenía dieciocho años y ciertamente muchos planes en mente para su futuro pero, podía descartar inmediatamente el alejarse de su familia.

Amaba a sus padres, sus hermanitos, hermanitas y sobre todo a sus queridos tíos. Eran una gran y disparatada familia... Cada día mucha diversión, liberta y sobre todo, una meta por delante. No obstante, ella percibía algo proveniente del Neo Primo en todo esos años, sin saber cómo explicarlo más claramente, solo podía usar palabras como "dolor", "un rencor" y un ligero toque de "culpa". Fuera de ello, había algo más que la aquejaba, siempre que hablaba con algún usuario de las llamas del cielo, sentía como si su alma se partiera en dos.

Y para inquietarla un poco más, estaban esos huecos en su memoria. Como la primera en su generación se jactaba de tener una memoria precisa y exacta de sus memorias. Pero, siempre hubo ese pequeño hueco... Esa sensación de estar olvidando algo importante.

Ayaka concluyó que había momentos que debían ser olvidados, uno de ellos fue Novkler. Sin apellido y una buena historia en sus brazos, este sujeto por poco acabo con la vida de la hermana de Kohei. A la edad de 14 años, Ayaka comprendió que ya no debía indagar más en ese hueco en su memoria. Sin importar que cada día, esa sensación se extendía aún más por su mente.

* * *

**_-_+DAN+_-_**

Naxs tomo uno de los mechones rojizos de Kiran y lo acercó hacia sí. Con un chasquido de dedos los de Kiran, ese mechón se transformó en una margarita roja.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios Naxs, quien estaba sentado junto a Kiran en la cama, apreciaba la rosa que acaba de aparecer frente a sus ojos.

―Sabes... Aun me pregunto ¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan buena con las ilusiones si eres un cielo?

― ¡Quizás me secuestraron Viper y Fran... A lo mejor me dieron estos poderes má-gi-cos! ― dijo animada la pelirroja con un claro toque de sarcasmo en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

― ¡Oh no! ― siguiendo el juego― Eso significa... ¿Eso no significaría que eres una ilusión? ― Naxs empezó a estirar los cachetes de la pelirroja comprobando si era o no realmente una ilusión.

― ¡N-No! ― Con una voz entrecortada, Kiran palpo su adolorido rostro con sus manos. Esperando ciertamente evitar otro ataque de parte del pelirrojo.

Empezaron segundos después una continua batalla entre ambos, la cual se convirtió en un eventual lanzamiento de objetos contundentes. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos respiraban agitados, Naxs más que ella ciertamente.

―Y pensar que el próximo líder de Varia se cansa tan rápidamente... No quiero ni imaginar de lo seria de ti si peleara enserio.

― No retes a la muerte querida Kiran―seriamente hablo el hijo de Xanxus mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el rostro de la Mitsuki. ― No me gustaría... ser yo el que acabe con tu vida.

―Mis llamas son fuertes, ¡Te odio Nadiota! ―instintivamente torno su rostro con una expresión seria.

Naxs empezó a reír mientras se levantaba de la cama, se arregló rápidamente a vista y paciencia de la pelirroja, quien no le apartaba la vista de encima. Sin despedirse se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y girando el pomo de la puerta se detuvo unos segundos.

― Creo que está de más recordarte que fuera de estas puertas y frente a todos soy Naxs... el próximo líder de la mafia.―su voz se mostraba seria y a la vez distante.

― Adiós señor cruel ― Kiran tomo un caramelo de su bolsillo y se lo arrojo ― es un dulce de trufa... Fue muy caro hermanito. ― menciono dolida mientras abría su monedero actualmente vacío.

― No soy tu hermano querida Kiran... Pero, gracias por el caramelo. ―Kiran logro robarle una última sonrisa.

― Adiós Naxs. Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo. ―

Ella con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro se tumbó en su cama mirando el blanco techo de su habitación. Taciturna extendió su mano hacia el techo mientras abría su palma y pensaba sobre el anillo que lucía en su dedo anular.

―Fue bueno mientras duro... ¿No? ―él abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación llevando consigo una pequeña caja blanca que contenía un regalo que debía regresar a alguien.

―Sí... Fue bueno.

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_


	12. A pescado regalado ¿No se le noquea?

_Actualización__ 19 de diciembre del 2016_

**_Capítulo 12_****_-_**

_**A pescado regalado... ¿No se le noquea?**_

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

Semi despierto se acercó a ellos, quienes empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos. Mientras el joven Sawada extendía lentamente sus brazos en dirección del magnífico corcel.

Cabe resaltar que la ubicación de este capítulo esta antes de los pensamientos de Ayaka, en el anterior capítulo, y después de que Toshiro entrara a la Biblioteca.

Y sin más, disfruta del capítulo n.n

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

Si te preguntas como Nicole Bibino termino en la enfermería entonces debes saber que ocurrió cierto incidente para que eso pasara.

Sawada Toshiro, quien estaba actualmente en la enfermería, reacciono en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, aun le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y eso no era todo. Empezaba a tener vértigo.

Consciente de que estaría en problemas si alguien lo encontraba, salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, cuidando que nadie le viera. Sin notar que un chico peliblanco, Kohei, y una pelinegra, Henrieta, se habían escondido espectacularmente en un armario junto a la puerta de la biblioteca para evitar ser atrapados por el rubio.

Stioroh, Toshiro, para recomponerse decidió salir al jardín, él estaba convencido que tomar algo de aire fresco lo compondría. Se escabullo por unos pasadizos y termino en medio del jardín. Flores de todo tipo revestían el lugar. No tuvo que caminar mucho hasta encontrar una banca de piedra, en la cual se acostó... Empezando inmediatamente a tomar largas respiraciones. Pero no logro que nuevamente el sueño empezará a invadirlo. Cuando perdía la última gota de lucidez... Un grito lo alerto.

― ¡D-Detente caballito! ― una larga melena oscura se mecía gracias a la ligera brisa que atravesaba los jardines.

A vista y paciencia de Toshiro una chica de su edad montaba un caballo desbocado. Él conocía a los caballos por imágenes pero, nunca antes había experimentado ver uno de cerca...

Semi despierto se acercó a ellos, quienes empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos. Mientras el joven Sawada extendía lentamente sus brazos en dirección del magnífico corcel.

En tanto que el hijo de Tsuna se acercaba al animal, este en un fuerte movimiento arrojo a la chica de su lomo. Y para buena suerte de la muchacha fue en dirección del joven rubio. El cual no reacciono a tiempo y termino en el pasto con la chica encima suyo, en una cierta posición comprometedora.

La física ayudo a que la fuerza junto a la velocidad con la que la chica fue lanzada, dejara semiinconsciente al hijo de Kyoko. Ya que la muchacha acabo golpeándolo de lleno en el abdomen.

Con una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, Toshiro se levantó con la pelinegra en sus brazos y con su último aliento se aseguró que ella no estuviera herida.

― ¿Te encuentras bien...?― con una voz muy diferente a la que usaba normalmente se dirigió a la hija de Lambo.

― S-Si... g-gracias... ―estaba muy nerviosa la hija de I-pin. Lo suficiente como para que empezara a temblar ante la acción del peli dorado.

Ella había entrado en un estado de shock al ver al muchacho de cabello dorado, ojos verdosos y rostro preocupado. Grabando aquel rostro en su memoria, se desmayó. Registrando como un dato extra las llamas anaranjadas que ligeramente brotaron en la cabeza del rubio.

Inmediatamente después cayo junto ella, el joven Sawada.

Al cabo unos minutos llego cierto Hitman acompañado por la mayor de los hermanos Sasagawa. Al ver la escena Ayaka tuvo un par de ideas sobre lo que ocurría o lo que había pasado...

Un primer pensamiento la llevo a concluir que... Ambos eran amantes y estaban dormidos como un par de tortolitos.

Pero si ignoraba el primer pensamiento y consideraba la forma de ser de la menor del grupo... Lo más probable seria que ella habría noqueado al muchacho accidentalmente y se había desmayado de la vergüenza.

Y en una última instancia... Había ocurrido una lucha y esta había terminado en empate.

Sin embargo, ante los ojos de la hija de Hana Kurokawa... La primera y segunda opción tenían más lógica, ya que la Bobino le había dado razones de más para creer que estaba enamorada de algún muchacho. Además de mostrarse ansiosa para el evento de bienvenida que actualmente se desarrollaba. Mientras que la mente de la peli rosada empezaba a formular más teorías, una sonrisa empezaba dibujarse en su rostro.

Por su lado Reborn pensaba si debía permanecer serio luego de lo que le había dicho a Tsuna o divertirse un rato con respecto a la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Si era la primera opción entonces el muchacho era su próximo blanco de torturas... No sabía que había pasado en aquel lugar, pero si se enteraba de que el muchacho había tratado de propasarse con Nicole, lo castraría, en caso de que sea su amante lo llevaría al altar a punta de pistola y en caso de que fuera solo un malentendido le haría pasar el susto de su vida por haber desmayado a la chica.

Pero si dejaba de lado todo ello y escogía la segunda opción...

El chico seria el blanco de su siguiente broma, no sabía que había pasado y tampoco le interesaba del todo lo que había ocurrido. Bueno claramente le importaba. Pero, por ahora haría caso omiso de lo que paso y usaría esto como su medio de diversión en la reunión, para subir algo el ánimo y alterar a algunos cuantos... Hacer una boda falsa o un falso compromiso entre el par de "amantes" que se encontró dormidos en el patio uno encima del otro, seguro molestaría a alguno, alteraría a otros y divertiría a unos cuantos, más por las reacciones del par cuando se enteraran de todo.

Ayaka y Reborn ya tenían planes para los dos inconscientes muchachos, los cuales no sabían que un espartano y su alumna número uno, estaban planeando.

―Ayaka, toma unas cuantas fotos―Cabe recordar que la actual apariencia de Reborn era la de un bebe. Por lo que estaba siendo cargado por Ayaka.

―¡Of course my Sensei!_**(Por supuesto maestro)**_ ― Ayaka dejo en el suelo al Hitman mientras tomaba algunas fotos.

Por su lado el Hitman se acercó al muchacho y lo examino detenidamente unos segundos. La mente del ex arcobaleno tardo unos segundos para que finalmente reconociera al muchacho. Un solo pensamiento cruzaba ahora por su mente

_**"¿Con que enfermo eh?...Pues al enfermo le será muy difícil y vergonzoso salir de esta"**_

_**-_+DAN+_-**_


	13. Misión Escape de

_Actualización__ 19 de diciembre del 2016_

**_Capítulo 13_****_-_**

**_Misión "Escape de..."_**

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

**~~~~~~~(Mientras tanto frente a la biblioteca)~~~~~~**

Estrecho, muy estrecho e incómodo. Kohei y Henrieta estaban atrapados en un viejo armario frente a la biblioteca. El espacio era exacto y ahora mismo los mantenía quietos en una posición incómoda para ambos, quienes trataban de abrirlo sin éxito alguno. Tras muchos años de hacer un sin fin de remodelaciones en la mansión, el noveno Vongola decidió fabricar muebles extremadamente resistentes para así evitar remplazarlos constantemente.

El que el armario fuera hermético no ayudaba a estos chicos. Siendo que las ropas de Kohei tenían impregnado un cierto olor que Henrieta reconoció inmediatamente. Como parte de la mafia era imposible vivir sin conocer el olor de la sangre.

Tras comprobar que no podrían salir tan fácilmente, ambos se calmaron y dejaron de luchar. Kohei lentamente trato de examinar cada centímetro del armario que los mantenía cautivos. Por su parte la pelinegra pensaba y dudaba ente si llamar o no a su primo pidiendo ayuda. Cuestionar al peliblanco no siempre había traído buenos resultados para ella en el pasado. No obstante...

―Ni se te ocurra usar tu caja arma en este lugar. ― la voz de la menor de los Shadows fue cortante y amenazante.

―Pero... No estaba pensando en ello, Rieta-chan. ― con un puchero y voz de niño regañado le contesto.

― ¡¿Entonces por qué tienes tu anillo junto a esa caja negra?! ― perdió los estribos y le arrebato el anillo al peliblanco, en un corto forcejeo que los acerco un poco más de lo que ya estaban.

―S-suéltame ¡Rieta-chan!... ¡Ah! No toque ahí... ―

―¿Q-Qué fue eso? ― ella estaba en estado de shok ante el comentario del menor de los Sasagawa.

―Soy aún una persona pura y casta Rieta-chan... N-No deberías hacer eso si no estamos comprometidos o algo así...

― ¡No me jodas! ― olvidándose por completo del olor a sangre, empezó a descargar su enojo con el peliblanco. Quien estaba más que complacido y dispuesto a entablar una conversación. Y por una posible post-pelea con la pelinegra.

* * *

**(Luego de que Reborn y Ayaka encontraran a cierto par de personas en el jardín...)**

Ayaka llevo a cuestas a la pelinegra y a quien tenía entendido era un miembro de los Cavallone, a una habitación libre.

La única habitación libre en toda la mansión era... La habitación que iba a ser ocupada por nada más y nada menos que por el hijo del Neo Primo Vongola. Para fortuna o desgracia del actualmente rubio, se encontraba en su habitación sin saberlo.

Reborn había descubierto su identidad y no pasaría por alto una oportunidad de torturar al hijo de su ex alumno. Y además de entretener a la menor de toda esa generación, Nicole. Ella y Toshiro iban a divertirse al estilo Vongola.

Por su lado, Ayaka, aún yacía sentada junto a la pelinegra. Conspirando junto a su tutor, había depositado a los dos tortolos en la cama tamaño rey. Estaba muy feliz de poder darle a su pequeña hermanita un buen rato de diversión.

La peli rosada tomo uno de sus mechones y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, mientras tocaba gentilmente el rostro de la hija de Lambo.

Al notar como la aguda mirada del hitman se posó en ella, esta se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí al nuevamente encogido Reborn.

* * *

**(Frente al cuarto de Stioroh Mitsui/Toshiro Sawada)**

Ayaka se sentó en un pequeño sillón que se hallaba frente a la habitación. Junto sus manos y formo un puño, el cual apretó ligeramente. Algunos mechones de su cabello cayeron frente a su rostro, enmarcando su expresión de irritabilidad y conflicto, cuando ella se encorvó para mirar el suelo de mármol blanco.

― Algún día encontrare a esos monstruos y los matare con mis propias manos... Y así... podrás volver a dormir tranquila― Un largo susurro sostuvo estas palabras.

Ayaka había renunciado al camino que había escogido. El sueño de ir a la universidad en Estados Unidos. Como la primera en acabar sus estudios, también tuvo que escoger su camino en la nueva generación. La familia o la libertad. Ella no lo dudo por un segundo... escogió a su familia.

Quizás si ese "incidente" no hubiera ocurrido... Quizás si hubiese llegado a tener alguna duda, cuando tuvo que elegir. Ese incidente fue un duro golpe para muchos... En especial para los padres de la Bobino. Ya habían pasado cuatro años.

_Cuatro años... muy largos._

Si de por sí ya había tención en la mansión por la memoria de Mukuro Rokudo, el incidente de la Bobino acabo por colapsar al décimo Vongola.

Desde aquel día... Nada había vuelto a ser como antes. Cuando Ayaka cumplió dieciocho años, escogió a la familia. Ya había sido cuatro meses de ello.

Estando perdida en sus memorias, no noto cuando una chica de cabello azul se detuvo frente suyo y se agacho hasta estar al nivel de sus ojos.

Ella toco con un dedo la frente de la peli rosa, sacándola de sus pensamientos inmediatamente, se levantó de golpe y le brindo una mirada de sorpresa a la recién llegada.

―F-Frani... ¿Qué haces aquí?...

―Debería decirte lo mismo Sasagawa. Pero por ahora necesito saber si viste o no a tu hermano.

―No, lo encerré en el cuarto de descanso con el resto. Pero para este momento supongo que ya no quedara nadie en esa habitación. Debe estar con Manigoldo o molestando a alguien de las familias invitadas.

― Bien...― la peli azul se levantó y continúo caminando por el pasillo.

Mirando cómo se iba, Ayaka frunció levemente le seño y la detuvo con una corta pregunta.

― ¿Qué pretende Varia con mi hermano y Dokuro?

― Pronto se sabrá, por lo que no veo necesario decírtelo.

Ayaka y Frani nunca habían tenido una relación cercana, incluso alguien llegó a decir que casi podía tocar la tensión que se producía cuando ambas hablaban. Una delgada línea entre ambas, evitaba una desastrosa pelea entre la nube Varia y un sol de los Vongola.

* * *

**~~~~(Mientras en Japón)~~~**

Kyoko Sawada estaba hecha un mar de nervios gracias a su hijo, no por el hecho de que había escapado de casa. Sino más bien por lo que había encontrado en el escritorio de su hijo. Una vieja carta que el Noveno había mandado a Tsuna en el pasado. Kyoko había mantenido ciertos documentos que Tsuna no quería llevarse consigo a Italia.

El contenido de la carta se encontraba en italiano pero, se apreciaba claramente como su hijo había traducido la carta, por los kanjis escritos junto a cada oración.

_"Estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado ser el siguiente jefe, Tsunayoshi. Sé que lo harás muy bien y cuidaras de la familia._

_Fue bueno enviar a Renacido a darte una mano cuando no querías ser parte de **mafia**_."

La palabra mafia había sido traducida con letras rojas. Y por el estado de la carta, sabía que su hijo la había tenido en su poder por bastante tiempo.

Con una incómoda sonrisa en sus labios, mando un mensaje a su esposo. Ella no quería que su hijo...

**_"Tsu-kun, Shiro-kun fue a buscarte. Espéralo, sé que llegara pronto."_**

...terminara llevándose una mala impresión de su familia.


	14. Esta es la razón de la imperfección 1

_Actualización__ 19 de diciembre del 2016_

**_Capítulo 14-_**

_**Esta es la razón de la imperfección 1**_

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

**-Pov todos-**

Ella es una mujer muy hermosa y a la vez temida. Aun si solo he podido hablar con ella una sola vez en mi vida, le temía. Oficialmente es la esposa del décimo Cavallone y además la madre de Ángelo Cavallone.

Mi madre la llamaba "oráculo", ella era capaz de ver el futuro... o al menos eso tenía entendido. Vongola, Varia y Cavallone sabían de su habilidad. Por lo que nos dijeron, ella vio en el futuro de todos nosotros al menos una vez...

_Pero el mundo sigue teniendo ese extraño color gris que tanto me mata día a día._

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

_**Pov Sherry**_  
Todos son aún pequeños, jóvenes e impresionables, como lo fuimos todos alguna vez. Mi nombre es Sherry y soy la esposa del décimo jefe Cavallone.

Llevo más de veinte años siendo una espectadora, una espectadora del futuro... Inclusive vi el nacimiento de mi hijo Ángelo antes de que siquiera lo concibiera.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que eran unos simples bebes. Por mi habilidad he podido ver a cada uno de ellos. Hijos de Vongola, Varia y la mía. Eh tenido la oportunidad de comprobar una parte del futuro que les aguarda a todos ellos.

Mi tribu fue destruida y ahora solo yo puedo hablar por ellos. Por el futuro del mundo...de cierta manera.

Estoy muy feliz de volverlos a ver luego de tanto tiempo, reunidos. Y aun si mi hijo es un idiota, es mi pequeño y lindo idiota. Es un niño muy tierno si se le conoce, además de esas extrañas facetas bipolares suyas.

Incluso, Ángelo fue el único bebé en el que no use mi habilidad. Quería que el futuro de mi hijo fuera una sorpresa cada día y no un recuento de algo que ya vi.

Aunque... mi habilidad no es del todo precisa ya que no pude evitar que ciertos incidentes pasaran. Entre ellos el alertar a todos de la "batalla de los doce"...

O luego de la muerte de la pequeña **_Teruh_**. Eh inclusive... el incidente con la hija del guardián del rayo Vongola y el caso de los hermanos Sasagawa...

Había previsto que uno de ellos sería arrebatado de la familia para ser un dios de la muerte. Esas descripciones eran vagas. Por lo que le informé al Neo Primo Vongola, el Sasagawa más inteligente y fuerte seria arrebatado sin ninguna advertencia. Gracias a ello, Ayaka Sasagawa fue privada de cualquier amistad o actividades que la involucraran con alguien fuera de las líneas de la familia.

Para empeorar esa situación, no vi con claridad que ella tuviera ese encuentro con un joven agente de la CIA. El cual casi consigue llevar a los jefes de las familias ante un tribunal a ser juzgados por casos de asesinato, tráfico de armas y un sin fin de delitos de todo calibre. Como miembros de la mafia, se decidió que el muchacho debía desaparecer... y así fue, no sin antes inculparlo ante los ojos de la Sasagawa mayor, como un asesino que solo la usó para escavar en el mundo de la mafia. No fue del todo mentira pero, tampoco fue la verdad del asunto.

El joven fue silenciado por un pedido del Vongola décimo a Varia. Sin duda fue un espectáculo digno de ver pero... yo, como mujer reconozco que simplemente fue una chica y_** su primer amor.**_

Una chica de doce años que se enamoró y terminó con un disparo metafórico en su corazón. Sin sumarle...

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

* * *

Ella era una extravagante mujer rubia de ojos felinos, cumpliendo su deber como una madre de la mafia. Por pedido de su esposo se hallaba en la enfermería cuidando de los heridos hasta el momento. Kyosuke Yamamoto, Estrela Gokudera, Yuri Hibari, Seth y Azure. Eh incluso ella tenía el presentimiento que su propio hijo pronto se les uniría. Sentada en un sillón de elegantes características empezó a leer un libro.

Con silencio y sigilo, un joven de cabello blanco con una gorra ploma cubriendo su cabeza se le acercó con un par de bebidas calientes en sus manos.

Con una cara serena se sentó junto a Sherry y empezó una conversación.

―Ha pasado algún tiempo señora Cavallone.

―Lo mismo digo joven Squalo. Noto que te ves saludable ¿El futbol y el basquetbol van de maravilla entonces?

― ... Sí señora Cavallone.

― Por favor llámame solo Hera, después de todo no somos extraños. He incluso eres un amigo cercano de mi hijo, lo cual técnicamente te vuelve parte de nuestra familia. Cuéntame ¿cómo lo soportas?

― Disculpe no me acostumbro a tratarla de usted, al igual que soportar no golpear de vez en cuando a ese rubio margarita. ― esto causo una ligera carcajada en la mujer.

― Y dime ¿has intentado con nepeta cataria? ― ella saco una pequeña bolsa plástica de su bolso y se la dio al hijo del tiburón.

― ¿Nepeta... se refiere a la hierba para gatos? ― afianzó su agarre del paquete y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

― Sí, resulta que mi pequeño bebé es muy sensible a sus características. Un poco de eso en su rostro lograría calmarlo unas cuantas horas.

― Gracias por el regalo, lo tendré en cuenta señora Hera.

― Bueno, al menos es mejor que señora Cavallone o Sherry... Por cierto ¿estás aquí para que vea en tu futuro otra vez? ¿estoy en lo cierto?

―S-Sí...¿cómo es que usted?

― Querido, ya me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías, debías llegar hace un buen rato. ― ella guardó el libro que llevaba en las manos.

― Me... yo quiero saber...― ella le interrumpió.

― Eso no es difícil pero ¿eres consciente de lo que implica hurgar el futuro, Ian?

―sí, se los peligros que implica...―Hera puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le quitó el gorro que llevaba puesto para sorpresa del peliblanco.

―No digas más ¿deseas saber si realmente podrás conseguir eso que anhelas tan desesperadamente?

―Si...

Ella tomo el rostro del hijo del tiburón y lo miro dulcemente. Repasando sus facciones faciales lentamente, posó su dedo pulgar en la frente del albino, dejando una marca rojiza en forma de infinito.

―Gracias... ― Ian sonrió ante las palabras de la madre de Ángelo.

― No es nada joven Squalo, ahora acuéstate sobre una de las camas. Si alguien llega diré que tuviste un accidente como el resto.

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

* * *

_**Este capítulo era bastante largo por lo que tuve que cortarlo a la mitad.**_


	15. Esta es la razón de la imperfección 2

_Actualización__ 19 de diciembre del 2016_

**_Capítulo 14-_**

_**Esta es la razón de la imperfección 2**_

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

Como un niño cansado luego de jugar por horas, Ian perdió el conocimiento en algunos segundos. Ella con atención miró como la mancha de sangre en la frente del muchacho era absorbida por su piel. Pero inmediatamente la marca reapareció, solo que con una mayor cantidad de la sustancia rojiza. Ella removió la marca e inmediatamente después puso la sustancia en su propia frente.

En algunos segundos vio como pasaban en su mente imágenes pertenecientes a los ojos del joven guardián de la lluvia Varia. Sus recuerdos... su infancia, sus emociones, sentimientos de su presente y también fragmentos de su futuro pero,...

Para sorpresa de la vidente lo que presenció fue algo muy diferente de lo que espero pronunciarle al peliblanco. Con un mal presagio ante sus ojos, con la mayor discreción y respeto que tubo por los inconscientes jóvenes que permanecían en la enfermería, salió caminando lentamente. Tras estar fuera de esta, corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

_"Necesito hablar con el neo primo" _se repetía sin cesar antes de buscar desesperadamente a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

―E- Esto es mentira... ¡no puede ser real! – el dolor, y las lágrimas se apoderaban de ella sin piedad alguna.

―¡Vongola Primo!

En medio de su ataque de pánico fue con desesperación al lugar donde esperaba encontrarlo. No obstante al llegar al gran salón solo pudo divisar entre los presentes a los jefes actuales de las familias aliadas, teniendo una amena charla. Pero, inmediatamente tras su llegada todos le lanzaron una mirada de sorpresa.

Ella sin perder tiempo ignoró a todos y se redirigió hacia el estudio privado de Sawada Tsunayoshi. En medio del camino tropezó un par de veces frente algunos invitados pero, siguió su camino.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina del neo primo al estar a escasos centímetros del pomo de la puerta.

Pero repentinamente una extraña caja de cristal la envolvió y desapareció tan rápidamente como apareció pero, en esta ocasión en una habitación bastante espaciosa. Ante la vista de la rubia, monstruosas figuras con cara de cuervos brotaron del suelo y la atacaron sin piedad alguna. Con sus larga y filosas garras, le asestaban golpes directos. Aun confundida, la Cavallone no hizo más que cubrirse lo más que pudo de los ataques. Sintiendo de lleno un golpe que la lanzó dentro de la caja de cristal nuevamente pero, repentinamente se vio cayendo entre vidrios rotos. Junto a un dolor en su espalda y algo tibio que la calentaba.

Tras unos minutos de reaccionar, recordó a la persona que buscaba.

― ¡P-Primo! ― Junto a este grito un cúmulo de sangre salió de su boca y la hizo toser desesperadamente.

Recordando que tenía una forma de llamar a su esposo en casos de emergencia. Tomo lentamente su anillo y logrando llamar algunas llamas de sol, de este broto un pequeño pajarillo que rápidamente se posó sobre el pecho de su dueña.

― Tra- tráelo lieri. ―apenas en un susurro ordenó a su caja arma ir a buscar a Dino. Ella sabía que estaba muy herida... y que no duraría mucho en ese estado.

Ya un poco más consiente empezó a sentir el dolor de sus heridas, sentía su cuerpo con golpes y algunas fracturas, junto a los trozos de vidrio que tenía incrustados en su piel. La sangre brotaba sin medida y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de frio. Fuera en donde estuviese su esposo la podría encontrar, él siempre lo hacía.

Tomó entres sus dedos una carta que había hecho para su hijo, pensaba dársela para darle la gran "noticia"... Ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Con sus lágrimas a tope, con su sangre escribió en el suelo aquello que debía informar a como dé lugar.

Con algunos trazos escribió algunos kanjis que el décimo Vongola reconocería rápidamente. **"muerte", "niños", "deber", "futuro" y... "Rael"**

Ella había visto lo que les depararía el futuro y realmente no había nada en él. Ella había visto más allá de su futuro, había visto la verdad.**_ Y la verdad era que la batalla contra Real Morieti y las doce cabezas de la muerte aún no había terminado._**

Vongola, Varia, Cavallone y otros más, estaban en medio de un profundo sueño. Del cual solo había una forma de despertar. La única forma de despertar de ese largo sueño era... eliminando las anclas que tenían en ese mundo ficticio, esa realidad en la que habían vivido por años. Debían matar a los hijos de todos.

Cavallone, Varia, Vongola, Talcera... Todos. Solo así, la pesadilla terminaría ¿no?

Poco a poco sus pupilas empezaron a dilatarse, junto a sus párpados que empezaban a juntarse. Triste por lo que vendría empezó a ver su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Su esposo, su hijo... su familia.

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

Dino Cavellone corrió en busca de su esposa tan pronto recibió la visita de la caja arma de su mujer. Solo para hallarla tendida en el piso de una de las habitaciones más escondidas de la mansión, un viejo almacén que parecía no haber sido limpiado por años.

Junto a Dino se encontraban el jefe de Vongola, sus guardianes y Romario; quienes al verlo correr hacia alguna parte de forma repentina, lo siguieron.

Y se sorprendieron de igual manera al encontrarla. Dino, su esposo, observó que tenía su vestido rasgado, moretones y estaba toda ensangrentada.

―¿Qué sucedió? ¡Shery dime algo!– la zarandeó con la esperanza que reaccionara. Pero...

― Dino ya basta, ella...- la voz de Tsuna se fue apagando a medida que pronunciaba cada silaba.

Tsuna se acercó a Dino, agachándose hacia él para hablar sin molestias. Tsuna di Vognola abrazó fuertemente a su autoproclamado hermano mayor.

―¡Todo... todo esto es mentira! – rompió a llorar en los brazos del moreno desconsoladamente.

Todos fueron testigos del estado de shock en el cual se encontraba el Cavallone, no obstante Romario y los guardianes Vongola notaron la mancha rojiza que se alzaba en su frente. La habilidad de "Sherry" era conocida por todos ellos. Inmediatamente supieron que había pasado algo terriblemente malo para que ella terminara en ese estado.

Dino tomo delicadamente el cuerpo de su mujer, Tsuna deshizo su abrazo sobre el rubio para que él pudiera abrazar a su esposa.

Takeshi se acercó a ella y coloco su mano en la cabeza de la señora, llamas azules empezaron a brotar de la mano del guardián de la lluvia. La expresión de la rubia se relajó, dejándola aparentemente dormida y con una expresión pacífica.

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

Y tras todos ellos, mirando desde el pasillo... la mayor de los Sasagawa no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sus piernas cedieron y terminó sentada en el pasillo sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Ayaka se desplomo por ver a Hera Di Sherry, la esposa de Dino Cavallone, muerta.

* * *

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

_ Hera Di Sherry / Sherry Cavallone / La madre de Ángelo Cavallone / __Oráculo_

_**-_+DAN+_-**_

* * *

**_¿Qué les parece? Finalmente la trama se empieza a formar pero... ¿Qué les deparará en el futuro a toda la neo generación? En este espejo de mentiras... nada es como se ve. _**

**__La historia empezó... junto a la verdad...-!__**

* * *

_**+*Extra*+**_

_Una espada perfectamente cromada era sostenida y mecida a la vez por una figura imponente de casi dos metros de alto, cabello blanco como el papel, ojos cortantes grisáceos._

_Esa espada era sin duda una de las mejores de su época, echa específicamente para ese momento por las propias manos de su portador. El cual ciertamente disfrutaba de usarla, con tan solo ver la expresión de su rostro ante la sangre que brotaba de su víctima._

_**"Eres tan lindo que no me canso de matarte en cada una de tus reencarnaciones, querido hermano"**_

_"No creas que cometeré los mismos errores otra vez NEO"_

**"Pero… Henos aquí ¿verdad?" **

_"sí, como la última vez"_

**"Tu otro recipiente era más bonito la vez anterior ¿lo recuerdas ZERO? y además una amante expendida"**

_"Fue lamentable que esa pobre muchacha terminara en tus garras antes de _**despertar **estúpido hermano "


End file.
